


Broken

by Desuke



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Daiki - Freeform, Bottom Akashi Seijuurou, M/M, Police Officer Aomine Daiki, Top Aomine Daiki, akashi seijuurou - Freeform, aoaka - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desuke/pseuds/Desuke
Summary: Semua ini tidak ada artinya. Semua ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Tidak ada pilihan yang benar maupun salah. Yang ada hanyalah pilihan yang akan menguntungkan siapa di antara mereka. Mempertimbangkan semua pilihan itu dengan perjalanannya dari awal hingga sekarang... Akashi Seijuro menutup kedua matanya./AoAka Oneshot/Fanfic Commission for Kazu/Warnings Inside/Mind to RnR?





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkashikiKazuyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashikiKazuyuki/gifts).



Di dalam sebuah kamar dengan cahaya yang redup, seorang pria terlihat duduk di tepi kasur dan sedang mengenakan kemeja putihnya. Dia memasukkan kancing bajunya ke dalam sambungan satu persatu. Perut berwarna  _tan_ dengan bentuk kotak-kotak yang melekat di tubuh tingginya itu perlahan tapi pasti menghilang dari pandangan. Pemiliknya berdiri dari tepi kasur dan mengambil seragamnya yang jatuh menyebar di atas lantai.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?"

Mendengar suara panggilan itu, pria berambut biru tua tersebut menoleh, "Kau masih bertanya? Lihat jam berapa sekarang." Jawabnya tenang namun juga dingin di saat yang bersamaan. Tanpa memikirkan efek dari kata-katanya, dia mengambil celananya lalu memakainya dalam sekali gerakan.

Pemuda yang wajahnya tak begitu terlihat di atas kasur itu mendengus pelan. Dia tetap diam di balik selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya—walau selimut itu sendiri hanya menutupi bagian dari pinggang ke bawah. Dia menopang dagunya di atas bantal sembari memperhatikan pria yang masih sibuk dengan seragam kerjanya sendiri.

Setelah semuanya selesai, pria itu berdiri tegak dan dia mengambil topinya di atas meja, "Sudah ya. Sesuai perjanjian kita..." mengenakan topi yang memiliki lambang bunga Sakura itu, dia memegang bagian depannya, "...kali ini adalah yang terakhir."

Untuk beberapa saat, pemuda itu kehilangan senyumnya. Sebelum akhirnya dia mendengus pelan, "Sayang sekali. Padahal aku menikmati  _sex_ denganmu, tuan—"

"Justru karena kau terlalu menikmatinya, jadi terlalu membosankan." Ucapnya langsung dengan ketus. Dia berjalan mengambil peralatan lainnya di pojok ruangan lalu berjalan menuju pintu, "Padahal di awal tangisanmu benar-benar sesuai dengan seleraku." Setelah mengatakan itu, dia tertawa kecil dan memegang gagang pintu sembari mengenakan jaketnya.

"Selamat tinggal."

Kata-kata itu terasa menggantung di udara. Tanpa menunggu jawaban apapun, pria berkulit  _tan_ tersebut keluar dari pintu dan menutupnya. Meninggalkan pemuda yang hanya bisa terdiam setelah dibuang seperti  _tissue_ sekali pakai.

Menghela napasnya, pemuda itu merubah posisinya untuk duduk. Selimut yang menutupinya jatuh ke bawah, memperlihatkan bekas-bekas berwarna merah di sekujur tubuhnya. Tidak hanya tanda yang dibuat menggunakan mulut, namun ada juga bekas tamparan, pukulan, hingga cakaran yang terlalu banyak. Beberapa bagian bahkan terlihat membiru perlahan tapi pasti.

Ya. Ini memang tidak wajar.

...Apabila dia hanya melakukan normal  _sex_ dengan pria itu.

Tersenyum miris namun merasa sudah cukup terbiasa, dia memegang lehernya yang penuh dengan bekas gigitan menyakitkan dan meringis pelan.

"Dasar brengsek."

Di lain tempat, pelaku  _sex_ yang mungkin akan selalu lepas dari jerat hukum itu bersenandung pelan selama perjalanannya menuju kantor tempatnya bekerja. Penampilannya yang sangat rapi tidak akan bisa membuat orang-orang menebak apa yang baru saja dia lakukan pada malam sebelumnya. Terutama dengan senyuman yang mengintimidasi luar dan dalam itu.

Dia terus berjalan hingga sampai di depan gedung yang cukup besar lalu membuka jaket yang sedari awal dikenakannya. Menunjukkan seragam lengkap yang sebelumnya dia sembunyikan. Saat dia masuk, orang-orang berpakaian seragam yang kurang lebih sama dengannya—hanya berbeda di jumlah sampai warna lencana yang mereka pasang—langsung berhenti. Mereka berbaris rapi dan langsung memasang  _pose_ hormat mereka—ujung tangan kanan berada tepat di atas dahi. Lalu berkata...

"Selamat pagi, Amonine- _sama!_ "

Pria berkulit  _tan_  alami itu tidak berhenti berjalan, namun dia tersenyum ke arah mereka.

Di saat yang sama, cahaya mengenai tanda pengenal yang terpasang di atas dada kirinya—

'Aomine Daiki'

—dan tiga bintang berwarna emas di bahunya.

"Ya. Selamat pagi."

Setelah Komisaris Jenderal Polisi tersebut menunjukkan senyuman singkatnya, dia langsung menghadap depan lagi dan berjalan tegap menuju ruangannya sendiri. Aomine mengabaikan seluruh tatapan penuh kekaguman yang memang sudah biasa dia terima setiap hari di sekitarnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia langsung memasuki ruangannya dan meninggalkan seluruh tatapan lapar yang membayangkan hal-hal manis bersamanya.

Aomine tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka… atau bahkan Tuhan sekalipun yang memberikannya wajah tampan dengan bentuk rahang sempurna, kulit  _tan_  yang menunjukkan keseksiannya dengan bentuk tubuh yang atletis, dan rambut berwarna biru tua alami yang menambah sisi misterius di dalam dirinya. Belum lagi dengan jabatannya yang tinggi sekarang berkat usaha kerasnya sendiri yang dimulai dari nol.

Jadi, wajar saja baik wanita atau bahkan pria memuja dirinya dan mengharapkan hubungan yang sempurna dengannya.

Walau sayang sekali, mereka melupakan kenyataan bahwa manusia selalu memiliki kekurangan di dalam dirinya.

Dan untuk Aomine Daiki… seandainya saja mereka tahu.

Setelah memasuki ruangannya, Aomine langsung duduk di kursinya yang berada tepat di tengah ruangan. Kursi itu langsung bergoyang ketika Aomine membanting dirinya duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Aomine mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga dia bisa melihat langit-langit ruangannya yang kosong.

"…Membosankan." Gumamnya dengan nada suara malas yang sangat kentara. Aomine mengambil topi di kepalanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Kedua iris biru gelap yang senada dengan rambutnya itu memperlihatkan setengah dirinya sebelum pemiliknya mengambil hp di dekatnya, "Sepertinya memang harus mencari barang baru lagi malam ini."

Tanpa ada yang bisa merespon ucapan itu, Aomine mulai mengetik nama suatu  _website_ yang sudah sering dikunjunginya. Hanya saja sebelum  _website_ itu sempat terbuka, seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya dari luar dan membuat Aomine tersentak kaget lalu memasukkan Hp miliknya ke dalam saku.

"Tuan Aomine _,_ boleh saya masuk?"

"Ya." Jawab Aomine langsung setelah merapikan posisi duduknya. Tak lama setelah itu, salah seorang bawahannya memasang posisi hormat padanya sebelum berjalan mendekatinya dengan mapplastik yang dibawanya, "Ada apa?"

"Berikut ini adalah data-data yang anda minta tentang penggelapan uang yang diduga terjadi di Akashi  _Corp._ " Kata-kata ini membuat Aomine yang sempat terlihat tidak tertarik, akhirnya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Anda meminta saya untuk menyerahkannya kepada anda sebelum diurus langsung oleh Jenderal." Ucapnya tanpa diminta.

Aomine hanya mengangguk, "Ya. Ini permintaan langsung dari lawan politik Akashi Masaomi dan bersifat rahasia. Bisa saja ini hanya tuduhan kambing hitam yang biasa terjadi di dunia politik. Kau tahu, melakukan segala cara untuk menjatuhkan lawan pemilihan anggota DPR dan sebagainya. Sebisa mungkin aku ingin mengurangi kericuhan yang tidak perlu sebelum hari pemilihan dimulai."

Penjelasan Aomine hanya membuat bawahannya yang lebih mirip sebagai ajudan itu hanya mengangguk saja sebelum menyerahkan map yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana laporanmu?"

Ajudan itu terdiam beberapa saat sebelum membuka mulutnya, "Kemungkinannya masih  _fifty fifty._ Ada bukti kuat yang menunjukkan mereka melakukan penggelapan, namun ada juga bukti yang cukup untuk menyanggahnya. Akashi  _Corp_ banyak menyimpan saham dengan perusahaan swasta hingga negeri, jadi bisa dipastikan kalau ada penggelapan di sana maka perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengannya akan berada di posisi yang berbahaya juga."

Jeda sejenak, pemuda itu seperti menarik napasnya.

"Jika berita ini keluar ke publik, media massa tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Dan dampak besarnya tidak hanya pada reputasi Akashi Masaomi saja, tapi juga pada anaknya yang akan mengambil alih perusahaan itu. Jadi—"

"…Anaknya?" potong Aomine secara reflek. Tangannya juga ikut berhenti membuka-buka kertas di atas mejanya.

"Ya. Semua data tentang dia juga sudah saya masukkan ke dalam laporan." Jawab ajudan tersebut apa adanya.

Setelah dia mengatakan itu, tangan Aomine kembali bergerak. Membuka kertas yang terlihat menuliskan identitas seseorang lalu foto berukuran empat kali enam di pojok kiri atas membuat kedua matanya terbuka lebih lebar.

"Namanya Akashi Seijuro. Umur dua puluh lima tahun. Anak tunggal Akashi Masaomi dan Akashi Shiori. Sudah tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya sejak Akashi Shiori—ibunya—meninggal karena sakit sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Awalnya Aomine masih terlihat diam. Kedua matanya fokus dengan foto pada kertas di tangannya.

Terlalu fokus.

"Berbeda dengan Akashi Masaomi yang memang hampir selalu terlihat di TV, Akashi Seijuro tidak begitu suka dengan publikasi dan memilih menutup dirinya. Meski begitu, saya berhasil mendapat informasi bahwa dia cukup terkenal di SMA hingga Unversitas-nya dulu." Ajudan itu terus menjelaskan dengan lengkap seperti komputer berjalan, "Dalam waktu dekat mungkin sekitar seminggu lagi, dia akan melakukan debutnya diliput media massa saat pelantikan menjadi pemimpin baru Akashi  _Corp._ "

Selesai menjelaskan, petugas polisi itu terdiam dan hanya berdiri di posisinya menunggu perintah Aomine selanjutnya. Tanpa menyadari sebagian besar kata-katanya tidak masuk ke dalam kepala Komisaris yang memberinya misi rahasia dan khusus ini.

Ya… dia masih terlalu fokus.

Dengan foto pemuda berambut merah yang memiliki kedua mata berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

Ekspresi wajah yang dingin itu benar-benar menangkap dan mengunci kedua mata Aomine. Kulit putihnya yang halus beserta bibir tipisnya yang terlihat lembut mengalihkan pikirannya ke arah lain. Oh, dan tentu saja jangan lupakan wajah Akashi yang jelas berwajah tampan untuk pemuda seumurannya.

Tangan Aomine meremas erat kertas bertuliskan identitas Akashi Seijuro tersebut. Tanpa menyadari bibirnya telah membentuk senyuman yang penuh dengan arti.

"…Komisaris?"

Aomine meletakkan kertas itu kembali ke atas meja. Dengan senyuman  _twist_ yang masih belum hilang sepenuhnya, Aomine memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap pemuda di depannya.

"Komisaris, ada apa? Apakah anda baik—"

Aomine Daiki, wakil kepala kepolisian pusat yang masih muda. Memasuki kepala tiga pada tahun ini.

"Oh, maaf. Tidak ada apa-apa, kerja bagus."

Seorang Komisaris Jenderal Polisi di dunia atas… namun memiliki sisi tersembunyi yaitu  _sexual sadism._

"Sisanya biar aku yang urus."

Kelainan dimana seseorang tidak bisa menikmati normal  _sex_ dan harus menyiksa pasangannya demi mendapatkan kepuasan yang seutuhnya.

Tidak ada yang tahu sisi busuknya—tentu saja. Dengan seluruh kekuatan dan kekuasaannya, Aomine membuat banyak orang yang mengetahui sisi busuknya tutup mulut tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Yang terpenting... sampai detik ini dia masih belum puas dan akan terus mencari mainan baru sebagaimana nanti dia akan membuangnya.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Tapi, akhir itu bisa dipikirkan nanti. Tergantung keadaan di antara mereka.

…Aomine Daiki yang belum pernah puas itu akan terus mencari mainan baru.

Dan untuk sekarang… dia telah menemukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi** _

_**Prompt** _ _**© Kazu** _

_**Story © Kira Desuke** _

_Rate :_ _M_

 _Genres : Romance/_ _Tragedy_

 _Main pair : A_ _oAka_ _(A_ _omine x Akashi_ _)_

 _Warnings : Semi-OOC_ _, Sexual Scene, BDSM, explicit language, hardcore_

**.**

_**Fanfic Commission fo**_ _**r Kazu** _

_**Late birthday fic for Akashi Seijuro on December 20th, 2018** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**BROKEN** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

Pada malam yang terjadi beberapa hari setelahnya, di salah satu rumah makan yang tergabung dengan hotel bintang lima di pusat kota.

Langkah kakinya di atas karpet yang tertempel langsung dengan lantai itu teredam suara musik-musik Opera di sekitarnya. Tidak ada yang terlalu memperhatikannya maupun yang mengenalnya di sini. Orang-orang di sekitarnya terlalu sibuk dengan pasangan atau keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Selain itu, Aomine Daiki yang biasanya memakai seragam lengkap dengan segala atributnya tersebut kini terlihat polos dan rapi dengan  _suit_ hitam yang dikenakannya. Rambut birunya yang biasa terlihat dengan  _model spike,_ kini disisir ke belakang sehingga wajah tampannya terlihat jelas. Kedua matanya menatap tajam setiap wajah di sekitarnya, memastikan tidak ada yang benar-benar menyadari keberadaannya sampai nanti dia menemukan tujuan mengapa dia di sini sekarang.

Satu-satunya yang mendorong dia berada di sini adalah bukti percakapan yang berhasil disadap intel rahasia kepolisian bahwa Akashi Seijuro akan menemui salah satu kliennya di restoran ini. Awalnya, dia hanya memasang ekspresi datar dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat.

Sampai langkahnya terhenti ketika kedua matanya menangkap seseorang yang familiar... meski ini pertemuan pertama mereka.

Akashi yang selama ini hanya dilihatnya melalui foto-foto yang ada di setiap dokumen sedang duduk di meja paling ujung dengan seseorang yang duduk di seberangnya—entah siapa. Aomine tidak mempedulikan siapa itu, kedua iris biru dalamnya hanya memperhatikan setiap sudut wajah Akashi Seijuro yang sedang berbicara layaknya seorang pemuda yang sudah diberi kekayaan dan berbagai macam ajaran tata krama sejak kecil. Ujung-ujung bibir Aomine sedikit terangkat sebelum dia kembali berjalan dan mendekati meja tersebut.

Menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan ke arah mereka, Akashi berhenti berbicara dan melirik ke arah orang itu. Gerakan ini tentu saja membuat lawan bicara Akashi juga ikut menoleh dengan ekspresi bingung yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Aomine berhenti di samping meja mereka, hanya berdiri di sana tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sengaja mengeluarkan aura intimidasinya yang membuat lawan bicara Akashi terlihat menciut. Sementara Akashi masih memasang wajah tenangnya dan menatap balik kedua iris biru Aomine dengan iris merah kecokelatan miliknya.

Reaksi yang bagus.

Aomine semakin menyukai calon mainan barunya ini.

"...Ada perlu apa?" Akashi yang lebih dulu mengeluarkan suaranya. Mengakhiri ketegangan di antara mereka. Dia masih menatap balik Aomine yang enggan bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya.

Aomine hanya tersenyum penuh arti lalu mengambil sesuatu dari balik jasnya. Tanda pengenal polisi itu dibuka tepat di depan Akashi yang mulai membuka mulutnya. Ekspresi yang mengerti ini membuat Aomine memotong perkenalan mereka dan langsung berkata, "Bisa minta waktumu sebentar, Akashi Seijuro?"

Nada serak basah yang dalam dan menyimpan arti tidak mau dibantah itu membuat Akashi terdiam sesaat. Kedua alisnya sempat mengernyit sebelum dia memejamkan kedua matanya dan kembali duduk tegak menghadap ke depan, "Maaf. Sepertinya pembicaraan kita harus berhenti dulu sampai di sini." Ucapnya pada pria di depannya yang masih kebingungan.

"O-Oh iya, saya mengerti." Jawab pria itu langsung dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dia menjulurkan tangannya yang segera dibalas dengan jabatan tangan Akashi, "Saya akan mengabari anda dengan kabar baru secepatnya. Terima kasih banyak, tuan."

"Bukan masalah. Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan anda." Balas Akashi lagi dengan lancar. Seolah kata-kata yang baru saja keluar itu sudah biasa diucapkannya pada hampir semua orang yang bekerja sama dengannya. Namun tanpa memikirkan itu lebih jauh, pria itu hanya tersenyum sebelum menghilang dengan cepat dari pandangan Akashi dan orang baru yang akan menemuinya sekarang.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian setelah memastikan pengganggu itu tidak akan kembali, Aomine melihat ke arah Akashi yang membuang mukanya dan duduk di tempatnya lagi, "Silahkan duduk, tuan Aomine." Ucapnya dengan gestur yang menunjukkan kursi kosong di depannya.

"Lupakan formalitas. Toh, aku datang ke sini di luar persetujuan resmi." Balas Aomine meski dia tetap duduk di kursi yang Akashi tawarkan padanya. Setelah duduk, dia melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menatap Akashi, "Dan meski dengan kondisi begitu, kau masih mau menerima kedatanganku. Sungguh suatu kehormatan bagiku bicara berdua dengan pewaris Akashi grup di sini."

Akashi masih diam beberapa saat sampai dia memejamkan kedua matanya. Dari gerak-geriknya terlihat sekali dia sedang menahan diri untuk menghela napas. Akashi tersenyum tipis dan membalas, "Baiklah, Aomine." Ucap Akashi langsung. Aomine masih belum menghilangkan senyumnya meskipun terdengar jelas nada kekesalan Akashi di sana, "Jangan basa-basi lagi. Kau ingin membicarakan soal tuduhan penggelapan uang di perusahaanku, 'kan?"

Pertayaan itu membuat Aomine membuka mulutnya, "Oh, aku tidak menyangka kau akan langsung menebaknya dengan tepat."

"Tentu saja aku bisa menebak masalah paling krusial yang dapat membuat seorang Komisaris Jenderal langsung datang menemuiku seperti ini." Jeda sejenak, Akashi membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Aomine tajam, "Walau aku sendiri masih sangsi. Kenapa kau tidak langsung membawa anak buahmu? Dan lagi, bukankah seharusnya bawahanmu di divisi bersangkutan dulu yang menemuiku?" tanyanya beruntun. Benar-benar menerapkan permintaan Aomine untuk tidak ada formalitas di antara mereka.

Aomine sungguh tidak mempermasalahkan ini. Justru sebaliknya. Seorang laki-laki yang telah berdarah biru dari lahir itu masih dapat menunjukkan keberaniannya dalam bertanggung jawab. Sirat mata yang menjunjung keadilan dalam hukum masih terlihat jelas. Sosok pemimpin sejati secara alami. Diam-diam Aomine tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

Merusak tuan muda ini sepertinya akan menyenangkan.

"…Ya, kau memang benar. Aku seharusnya membawa mereka." Jawab Aomine apa adanya. Dia memangku sisi wajahnya dengan tangan di atas meja sementara tangannya yang lain meraih gelas kaca yang ditinggalkan oleh tamu sebelumnya. Aomine memegang gagang gelas kaca itu lalu menggerakkannya ke kanan-kiri sehingga  _wine_ merah di dalamnya mengalir tak tentu arah.

Akashi masih diam menunggu jawaban Aomine yang menggantung di udara, "…Lalu?"

Aomine berhenti menggerakkan gelas itu lalu meletakkannya di atas meja, "Sekedar informasi saja, bukti-bukti yang ada di kepolisian sekarang sudah cukup untukku menangkapmu langsung di sini, Akashi." Kata-kata ini membuat kerutan di antara dua alis Akashi terlihat semakin jelas, "Tapi aku mempertimbangkan reputasi ayahmu sebagai politikus yang handal. Aku yakin baik kau maupun ayahmu awalnya tidak tahu soal penggelapan uang di perusahaan kalian sendiri."

Akashi dapat merasakan rahang bawahnya mengeras, namun dia tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Lalu kau yang masih memegang perusahaan sementara tiba-tiba mendengarnya dan sekarang sedang berusaha agar ayahmu yang masih fokus dengan politiknya itu tidak mendengar kabar ini. Haha, kau anak baik ya. Apa ada yang salah dengan penjelasanku?"

Melihat Aomine yang mulai sedikit mencodongkan tubuhnya ke depan membuat Akashi kembali memasang ekspresi datarnya. Perubahan ini membuat Aomine kehilangan senyumannya. Memperhatikan Akashi yang seolah mengabaikan keberadaannya dan meminum  _wine-_ nya dengan tenang. Rambut merah yang kini membelakangi cahaya itu menjadi fokus Aomine ketika Akashi tak kunjung membalas kata-katanya.

Tepat setelah Akashi meletakkan gelas kacanya dengan pelan, dia membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Menunjukkan warna merah yang seolah bersinar karena terbiaskan cahaya gedung dari luar kaca di samping mereka.

Pemandangan ini membuat Aomine membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar.

"…Langsung saja, Aomine Daiki."

Mungkin Aomine akan terlarut dengan keindahan semu di depannya seandainya Akashi tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Uang? Kenaikan jabatan?"

Dengan senyuman tipis yang tidak menunjukkan rasa takut sedikitpun, Akashi menatap rendah pria di depannya.

"Itu alasanmu yang sebenarnya mengapa kau datang sendiri, 'kan?"

Ekspresi Aomine jelas menunjukkan keterkejutannya. Bibir atas dan bawahnya sempat terpisah sebelum kembali merapat. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Akashi tidak bisa melihat ekspresi kedua mata yang dipasangnya sekarang. Hanya saja... dia bisa melihat senyuman Aomine mengembang lagi perlahan tapi pasti.

Aah, benar juga.

Dia hampir melupakan tujuan awalnya.

"Apa yang kuinginkan...  _huh?_ "

Kedua mata Akashi mengikuti gerakan Aomine yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya. Pria yang jelas lebih tinggi dari Akashi itu mengambil sekali langkah ke depan lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya sehingga mulutnya tepat berada di samping telnga Akashi yang masih belum menoleh.

"Aku menginginkan dirimu, Akashi Seijuro."

Pertanyaan ini membuat Akashi membuka mulutnya dan melirik tajam pada kepala Aomine di sampingnya.

"Jadilah milikku dan aku akan menganggap semua kasus yang menyangkut Akashi  _Corp_ tidak pernah ada."

Setelah mengatakan itu dengan tenang, Aomine menarik dirinya dan berdiri tegap. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan tertawa kecil, "Sederhana sekali, 'kan?" tanyanya dengan nada seolah dia baru saja bercanda dan mengatakan hal yang lucu.

Tapi, Akashi tahu... kedua matanya sama sekali tidak bercanda.

Walau begitu, pemuda berambut merah itu perlahan tapi pasti kehilangan ekspresi tenangnya dan mulai tertawa renyah. Bahunya terlihat bergetar saat dia tertawa, sebelum akhirnya dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Tertawa keras namun tidak cukup membuat dia dan Aomine menjadi pusat perhatian. Aomine masih diam melihat ini sampai akhirnya Akashi berhenti.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang mustahil seenaknya, dasar bodoh."

Setelah mengatakan itu dengan tegas, Akashi menuangkan sedikit  _wine-_ nya ke dalam gelas dan meminumnya sampai habis. Dia meletakkan gelasnya secara kasar ke atas meja lalu segera berdiri dari kursinya. Posisinya yang tiba-tiba berdiri ini membuat jarak di antara mereka mengecil.

Aomine sedikit membuka mulutnya melihat Akashi yang setinggi dagunya itu menatapnya tajam sebelum mengambil celah untuk lewat dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Punggung Akashi terus menjauh hingga akhirnya Aomine merapatkan bibirnya.

Reaksi tanpa takut dan tidak peduli itu jelas menunjukkan Akashi yakin bahwa Aomine tidak akan melaporkannya... entah kenapa. Seolah dia masih memegang kartu tersembunyi yang dapat membuat Wakil Kepala Kepolisian itu bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Namun perilaku Akashi itu cukup memberi tanda pada Aomine bahwa dia akan menemui tantangan yang sesungguhnya dalam hidupnya.

Aah, darahnya semakin berdesir.

"Berlarilah selagi kau bisa..."

Tersenyum tipis, Aomine menjilat bibirnya yang terasa mengering.

"...kucing kecil."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Cukup lama waktu berlalu sejak pertemuan Akashi dengan pria aneh yang mengaku dari kepolisian tersebut.

Dan sampai detik ini masih belum ada perubahan yang signifikan di dalam hidupnya.

Meskipun Akashi tidak ingin memikirkannya, tetap saja dia tidak bisa menampik rasa heran yang terus muncul di dalam kepalanya. Demi memastikan keamanannya, Akashi menyempatkan waktu untuk mengecek majalah-majalah yang dibelikan para bawahannya, memastikan apakah berita tentang penggelapan uang itu sudah keluar atau tidak. Di sisi lain, dia juga mempersiapkan diri jikalau tiba-tiba ada tamu-tamu tak diundang yang datang menghadiri kediamannya.

Hanya saja semua itu masih belum ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan kata-kata Aomine Daiki yang sempat membuatnya merinding sehingga dia menutupinya dengan gelak tawa. Tatapan serius Aomine berhasil membuatnya lengah. Sekali tatapan itu saja, Akashi langsung tahu bahwa Aomine sangat berpengalaman melakukan apa yang dikatakannya. Dalam sekejap, Akashi langsung mengubah  _mode offense_ -nya sebagai predator menjadi  _defense_ yang biasanya hanya dilakukan seekor mangsa.

Mengingat ini, Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mendecih pelan.

Kalah dari sebaris kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh rakyat jelata? Dia? Seorang Akashi Seijuro?

...Yang benar saja.

Tapi, semua kedamaian yang masih belum berakhir ini membuat Akashi perlahan tapi pasti menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Mungkin saja Aomine menangkap sinyal bahaya yang dia keluarkan sehingga pria itu tidak berani mengganggu hidupnya lebih jauh. Lagipula seharusnya Aomine berpikir lebih dari dua kali sebelum berniat membuat kesepakatan konyol dengan salah satu keluarga terkaya di Jepang.

Benar. Lupakan saja.

Lebih baik... pikirkan bagaimana menyelesaikan kasus penggelapan uang ini sebelum keadaan bertambah buruk.

Tanpa ada yang menyadarinya, Akashi terus tenggelam di pikirannya sendiri. Mencari celah yang bisa dia gunakan untuk mengeluarkan dia dan ayahnya dalam situasi yang merugikan. Bahkan kenyataan bahwa dia sekarang harus menghadiri perayaan salah satu perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengannya tidak bisa menjadi pikiran utamanya. Mengesampingkan bahwa Akashi masih bisa memasang ekspresi tenang sebagaimana seorang profesional pada bidangnya.

Akashi nyaris tidak ingat siapa atau apa saja yang telah dia lewati sepanjang acara. Paling tidak, sang ayah harus memuji bagaimana anak semata wayangnya itu masih dapat membalas setiap diskusi bisnis yang diajukan padanya meskipun pikirannya entah kemana. Waktu terus bergulir hingga akhirnya acara telah selesai dan Akashi harus pulang sekarang.

Bersama dengan beberapa orang yang searah dengan tempat parkir mobil pribadinya di  _basement,_ Akashi memasuki liftdi depannya. Hari sudah menjelang pagi, namun banyaknya hadirin membuat Akashi harus menahan egonya dan masuk ke dalam liftyang ramai agar dia bisa cepat pulang sekarang. Tubuhnya sudah berteriak untuk istirahat mengingat dia sibuk sekali sejak pagi hingga pagi berikutnya.

Akashi menghela napas pelan di tengah padatnya orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Dia meraih dasinya dan sedikit melonggarkannya. Kedua matanya sedikit terbuka ketika liftberbunyi menandakan bahwa benda ini berhenti pada salah satu lantai. Akashi tahu ini bukan lantai yang dia tuju karena masih terlalu cepat. Dia hanya ingin melihat siapa orang selain hadirin pesta di puncak gedung hotel yang mau pergi keluar pada jam segini.

Dan seketika... dia menyesal.

Kedua iris merah Akashi membulat sempurna. Rasa kaget membuatnya lupa untuk bersikap tenang seperti biasa. Untungnya tidak ada orang di sekitarnya yang menyadari hal ini... tentu saja kecuali pria yang sekarang bertatapan langsung dengannya.

Dengan senyum arogannya yang tidak bisa Akashi lupakan, Aomine masuk ke dalam lifttanpa hambatan apapun. Meskipun sekarang Aomine tidak menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dan penampilannya lebih  _casual_ dibanding sebelumnya, Akashi tidak mungkin melupakan tatapan mata yang lapar dan senyuman buas tersebut. Secara reflek, Akashi melirik ke arah lain. Terlebih ketika Aomine berdiri di sampingnya. Banyaknya orang di dalam lift membuat bahu mereka saling bersentuhan dan sesekali bergesek setiap lift mulai bergerak.

Akashi nyaris berpikir Aomine tidak akan berani mengajaknya bicara. Sayangnya, dia masih terlalu naif, "Tak disangka kita akan bertemu lagi secepat ini ya." Ucap Aomine pelan. Akashi tetap diam, berniat mengabaikan keberadaan pria yang membuatnya bernapas sesak sekarang. Namun, tentu saja Aomine tidak mempedulikan itu, "Kau belum melupakan tawaran waktu itu, 'kan?"

Mendengar ini, Akashi dapat merasakan rahangnya mengeras. Menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak dan menghajar pria di dekatnya tersebut. Dia tetap menatap lurus punggung orang di depannya. Tidak mau menoleh sedikitpun ke arah pemilik bisikan seduktif yang masih mencoba mengganggunya. Menyadari targetnya masih teguh dengan pendiriannya, Aomine tertawa kecil. Pria yang hanya mengenakan kaos putih di balik jaket bertudung miliknya itu menyeringai.

"Keras kepala ya. Aku suka itu."

Sebelum Akashi mengerti apa maksudnya, pintu lift kembali terbuka dan beberapa orang masuk sehingga mendorong Akashi dan Aomine dari posisi mereka. Aomine mengambil kesempatan itu untuk berpindah ke belakang Akashi, membiarkan dirinya menabrak dinding lift di belakangnya agar punggung Akashi sendiri bisa menabraknya. Akashi menahan rutukan dalam hatinya pada orang-orang baru yang masuk dengan kasar sampai dia sadar punggungnya menyentuh tubuh yang kuat dan padat.

"Ao—"

"Sstt," mendesis pelan di telinga Akashi, Aomine tersenyum penuh arti ketika dia sedikit menunduk dan mengelus paha Akashi yang langsung menegang kaget, "waktunya uji coba tubuh nakal milik tuan muda ini." Bisiknya seduktif sebelum tangannya kembali bergerak.

Akashi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam. Meski begitu, kedua pipinya mulai memerah menahan marah dan malu yang tertahan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Akashi menggertakkan giginya pelan, dia mengangkat tangannya untuk mendorong Aomine sampai bisikan berikutnya datang, "Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, kau bisa menarik perhatian mereka." Ucapnya dengan nada yang jelas memberi peringatan. Kata-kata yang cukup untuk membuat napas Akashi tertahan dan dia segera menghentikan seluruh pemberontakannya.

Di saat yang sama, Aomine sudah mulai meraba celana kain yang Akashi kenakan. Tangan terlatihnya meraih celah di antara kedua kakinya, menangkupnya pelan lalu menggeseknya dengan dua jari Aomine yang lebih besar. Akashi menunduk saat dia melihat tangan Aomine menggerayangi daerah paha dan selangkangannya. Menggertakkan giginya, sebelah tangan Akashi terkepal sementara tangannya yang satu lagi meraih lengan jaket Aomine dan meremasnya kuat.

"Aku penasaran apa yang akan mereka katakan..."

Akashi bisa merasakan hidung mancung Aomine berada di lehernya sementara tangan pria itu mulai melepas sabuk Akashi dan menyentuh benda yang masih tertutup celana dalamnya.

"...jika melihat pewaris muda Akashi  _Corp_ menikmati dirinya sendiri di tengah publik seperti ini?"

Sebelum Akashi bisa protes dan melotot pada pria di belakangnya, Aomine sudah lebih dulu menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam celana Akashi. Sentuhan langsung ini membuat Akashi tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya, "Hentikan, Aomine—"

Suara pelannya itu tidak terdengar oleh siapapun kecuali Aomine sendiri tentu saja. Entah keberuntungan atau kesialan ketika orang-orang di dalam lift mulai berbicara dengan rekan mereka satu sama lain demi mengisi kebosanan di dalam lift yang tak kunjung mencapai tujuannya. Akashi sendiri sebelum bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Aomine sudah lebih dulu memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam mulut Akashi, menjepit lidah tanpa tulang di dalam sana hingga Akashi nyaris tersedak.

Akashi nyaris mendesah saat gerakan kasar Aomine terus menutup mulutnya dan memberikan rangsangan dengan cara yang tidak pernah dia pikirkan sebelumnya. Dia berusaha menutup kedua kakinya meski berakhir percuma, tangan Aomine telah memegang miliknya dan mengurutnya kuat. Demi menutupi gerakan yang mencurigakan, Akashi menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Seolah dia sedang merasa pusing... padahal dua jari Aomine sedang memainkan lidahnya. Memaksa pria berambut merah itu untuk mendesah meskipun nantinya akan ditutupi pula dengan tangan Aomine.

Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di lantai tujuan mereka... namun di saat yang sama, Akashi pun akan sampai juga pada klimaksnya. Kedua kakinya yang bergetar mulai merapat perlahan tapi pasti. Akashi telah kehilangan tenaga untuk menahan tubuh dan menutup wajahnya lebih dari ini. Tubuhnya mulai terjatuh lemas sehingga dia menyandar pada badan Aomine di belakangnya. Tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya mulai menurun perlahan.

Tidak... bagaimana bisa...

"Ha... ha..."

...dia mencapai kenikmatan dengan tangan pria brengsek ini?

Tanpa ada yang bisa menjawab, pertanyaan itu menggantung di udara. Sementara itu, suara napas Akashi yang cukup keras membuat salah seorang pengunjung nyaris melirik ke arah mereka, "Ng—"

_**TING** _

Bel yang menandakan bahwa mereka telah sampai membuat orang yang akan melihat itu langsung fokus kembali ke depan. Begitu pintu lift terbuka, satu persatu orang di dalam langsung keluar dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Dan tentu saja Aomine sendiri meski tidak terlihat bergerak keluar, dia langsung menarik kedua tangannya dari sekujur tubuh Akashi yang merasa kosong seketika.

Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa masih ada dua orang di dalam lift yang tertinggal. Dan meskipun tidak ada yang memencet tombol, lift akan segera menutup pintunya secara otomatis. Setelah pintu tertutup sempurna, Akashi langsung menyikut Aomine dan membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga dia dan Aomine berhadapan. Aomine masih belum menghilangkan senyumannya melihat laki-laki berambut merah itu kini sangat berantakan dengan jas, kemeja, hingga celana yang kusut berkat perbuatan liciknya.

Meraih kerah jaket yang dikenakan Aomine, Akashi memaksa pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menunduk melihatnya, "Sama sekali tidak lucu, brengsek."

"Hee, apa ini kata yang pantas diucapkan oleh tuan muda kaya raya?"

"Kau—"

Sebelum Akashi sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Aomine sudah lebih dulu mengunci bibir tipis itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Akashi tersentak kaget, namun hal itu membuatnya lengah sehingga Aomine berhasil memasukkan lidah ke dalam mulutnya. Akashi berusaha mendorong Aomine dengan kedua tangannya yang kini meremas jaket Aomine hingga kusut. Dia tidak bisa bergerak tatkala tangan Aomie menahan pinggangnya untuk tetap di tempat. Kedua mata Akashi terpejam erat merasakan ciuman yang tidak diinginkannya.

_**CKREK** _

Mendengar suara yang tidak asing, Akashi reflek membuka kedua matanya. Detak jantungnya berdegup kencang saat dia melirik posisi tangan Aomine. Saat itu pula, Aomine melepaskan ciumannya dan langsung berdiri tegak. Melihat layar hpnya dengan senyuman puas.

"Bagus juga. Sepertinya aku memiliki bakat fotografer. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Aomine bertanya dengan santai lalu menunjukkan layar hp dimana posisinya jelas menunjukkan Akashi berciuman dengan pria yang tak terlihat. Aomine mengambil posisi yang luar biasa bagus untuk menguntungkan dirinya namun merugikan Akashi Seijuro.

Suara Akashi tercekat dan seketika dia berusaha mengambil hp itu. Yang tentu saja gagal karena Aomine langsung mengangkat tangannya tinggi, "Ups. Percuma kau hapus juga,  _gallery-_ ku tersambung dengan  _back up online storage_ milikku. Jadi meskipun foto di sini terhapus, selama kau tidak tahu akses masuk akunku, semua usahamu akan sia-sia." Jelas Aomine dengan santai sebelum memasukkan hpnya ke dalam saku celana.

Akashi menggertakkan giginya. Kali ini ekspresi tenang yang biasanya terpasang di wajah tampannya kini sudah hilang sepenuhnya. Kenyataan bahwa dia telah kehabisan kata-kata membuat kedua tangan Akashi mengepal erat dan bergetar, "...Baiklah, kau menang." Seringai Aomine semakin melebar dan Akashi melanjutkan, "Apa maumu?"

Pertanyaan yang sedari awal ditunggu Aomine ini akhirnya datang. Tanpa mengkhawatirkan kedatangan orang baru ke dalam lift ini, Aomine merangkul Akashi. Menyamankan dirinya dengan turun hingga menyentuh pinggang lalu mengeluskan jarinya di antara belahan pantat Akashi. Saat Akashi merinding dan hendak mendorong Aomine, bisikan polisi itu menghentikannya.

"Sejak awal, kau tahu apa keinginanku, 'kan?" mengernyitkan alisnya semakin dalam, Akashi memejamkan kedua matanya erat, "Aku sudah menyiapkan ranjangku malam ini untukmu, Akashi."

Meskipun tahu jawaban yang akan diberikan, tetap saja Akashi dapat merasakan detak jantungnya berdegup kencang tanpa dia minta. Jawaban hening ini membuat Aomine menambahkan, "Menunjukkan sedikit penolakan dan aku bisa mengirim foto ini kapan saja ke orang-orang dalam di dunia publikasi. Jadi, pilih jawabanmu dengan bijak, tuan muda." Ucapnya sebelum mencium cuping telinga Akashi. Yang tentu saja langsung dihindari Akashi dengan menjauhkan kepalanya.

Melirik tajam penuh kebencian pada pria di dekatnya, Akashi berkata, "Apa sejak awal aku punya pilihan?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkastik. Iris merahnya terlihat akan membunuh siapapun yang menatapnya.

Dan Aomine tidak keberatan membiarkan kucing kecil itu mencoba.

Dengan senyuman yang kembali di wajah tampannya, Aomine menjulurkan tangannya dan menekan salah satu nomor lantai di dinding lift. Saat lift itu mulai bergerak, Aomine menyipitkan kedua matanya senang dan memiringkan kepalanya. Menggunakan nada yang dibuat-buat seratus kali menyebalkan.

"Senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu."

...Akashi tidak pernah seingin ini merobek daging manusia sebelumnya.

**#**

Suara cairan keras yang dituangkan dari botol ke dalam gelas mengisi keheningan di dalam apartemen studio yang berukuran cukup luas dan mewah. Akashi yang telah duduk di atas  _single_ sofa di pojok ruangan hanya diam sembari menyilangkan kakinya. Tangannya terlipat di atas dada sementara kedua matanya terus melihat sekelilingnya dengan waspada.

"Aku tidak akan menggunakan kamera jika itu yang kau khawatirkan." Perkataan Aomine sepertinya tepat sasaran. Tubuh Akashi menegang sekilas sebelum melihat Aomine kembali dengan kedua alisnya yang saling bertaut. Aomine datang menghampirinya dengan dua gelas berisi  _wine_ merah sebagai pembuka, "Lagipula... cepat atau lambat, kau sendiri yang akan datang kembali padaku."

"...Di dunia ini, orang yang terlalu percaya diri bisa mati konyol." Ucap Akashi dengan tenang seolah dia tidak mengatakan hal yang salah. Menatap gelas dengan cairan merah di atas meja, Akashi terdiam sebelum mengambilnya.

Aomine hanya tertawa, mengerti apa yang diindikasikan Akashi dalam kata-kata itu. Tanpa berniat membalas, Aomine langsung duduk di atas sofa yang tidak jauh dari tempat Akashi berada. Selagi Aomine meminum isi gelasnya sampai habis, suara tawa kecil membuat Aomine membuka kedua matanya dan melirik Akashi yang telah meletakkan gelasnya.

"Tapi aku sendiri tidak berhak bicara seperti itu." Ucapan Akashi membuat Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Melakukan  _sex_ dengan polisi yang baru kutemui dua kali sama saja dengan mati konyol." Lanjutnya sebelum senyumannya menghilang.

Tanpa memikirkan apa yang harus dia jawab, Aomine tertawa kecil lalu berdiri dari sofanya, "Benar juga, perumpamaan yang menarik, Akashi," setelah mengucapkan itu, Aomine memegang sisi-sisi sofa yang diduduki Akashi dan menatap langsung iris merah kecokelatan itu, "Bagaimana dengan perkenalan diri dulu? Agar kita bisa semakin menikmati waktu kita dengan baik—"

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah tahu semua tentang dirimu." Memiringkan kepalanya, Akashi masih menjawab dengan tenang, "Satu-satunya yang akan kukatakan sekarang, kau juga tidak akan bisa mengancamku karena aku sendiri bisa mencari informasi tentangmu dengan mudah. Aomine Daiki, 30 tahun, Komisaris Jenderal Polisi di kepolisian pusat, tinggal sendiri di distrik kota merah, dan meninggalkan keluarganya untuk merantau sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Kata-kata ini membuat Aomine sedikit membuka mulutnya.

"Masih banyak lagi data tentang dirimu yang sudah kuketahui... termasuk hobi anehmu yang menyukai kekerasan dalam hubungan seks _._ "

Dengan senyuman mautnya, Akashi terlihat mengejek dari pandangan matanya.

"Kau tahu... seharusnya kau memberi lebih banyak usaha untuk mendiamkan mainan-mainan lamamu, Aomine."

Sebaris kata ini sudah cukup memberi penjelasan dari mana Akashi hampir mengetahui semuanya. Aomine mendengus pelan sebelum tertawa kencang. Dia berdiri tegak dan mendongakkan kepalanya saat tertawa. Akashi melihat perubahan sikap ini dengan waspada sampai—

_**BRAK** _

Tangan Aomine menghantam bagian belakang sofa tepat di samping kepalanya, membuat Akashi tersentak kaget. Dia melirik tangan Aomine sebelum melihat pria di depannya dengan keringat dingin mengalir di sisi wajahnya. Tentu saja. Akashi cukup sadar bahwa dia tidak akan selamat jika Aomine benar-benar mengeluarkan kekuatan itu padanya.

"Belum ada yang pernah menggosok langsung kenyataan itu pada wajahku. Kau benar-benar sesuatu, Akashi." Aomine yang sudah melepaskan jaketnya itu menyentuh pipi putih Akashi dengan punggung tangannya, "Semua mainan lamaku cenderung diam meskipun mereka sudah tahu kenyataannya. Mereka pasrah menerima apa yang akan kulakukan dan berlagak seolah mereka membenciku. Padahal akhirnya mereka sendiri yang merengek padaku untuk kembali."

Aomine tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan dengan senyuman  _twist_ di wajah aslinya yang selama ini tersembunyi dari dunia luar.

"Menyebalkan bukan? Dan setelah kau mengatakan ini, aku jadi semakin yakin untuk tidak pernah menyesal membuang mainan murah seperti mereka..."

Membalikkan tangannya, Aomine mencengkeram erat sisi wajah Akashi hingga pria berambut merah itu memejamkan sebelah matanya erat karena menahan sakit.

"...apalagi jika sebagai gantinya aku bisa memilikimu."

Kedua alis Akashi mengernyit dalam, "Jangan bercanda." Desisnya sembari menampar tangan Aomine di wajahnya. Aomine menarik tangannya kembali, namun dia masih mengurung Akashi yang mulai terlihat tak nyaman di tempat duduknya, "Siapa juga yang mau menjadi milik seseorang yang pada akhirnya juga akan membuangmu? Lagipula, aku tidak tertarik melayani permainan kasar oleh orang kelainan jiwa sepertimu _._ " Tambahnya tanpa mau melihat langsung kedua mata Aomine.

Aomine tidak terpengaruh, "Memang benar, aku tidak bisa memaksamu langsung mempercayaiku sekarang," kembali memegang wajah Akashi, Aomine mencubit pipinya pelan, "Tapi, percaya atau tidak, aku tidak sembarangan mengatakan ini pada siapapun."

Akashi langsung menggerakkan wajahnya untuk melepaskan diri dari tangan Aomine, "...Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bisa melakukan  _sex_ dengan siapa saja, tapi aku hanya memilih satu orang untuk menjadi milikku." Jawab Aomine cepat dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Akashi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya curiga. Diam-diam dia dapat merasakan ada yang lain dengan senyuman pria di depannya. Tangan Akashi mulai mencengkeram erat ujung pegangan sofa.

Senyuman tulus ini... apakah palsu atau—

"Tapi, melihat sikapmu... ini bukan pertama kalinya kau melakukan  _sex_ dengan pria, 'kan?" pertanyaan Aomine tidak direspon. Akashi hanya diam sebelum melirik ke arah lain, "Aku anggap diam ini artinya iya." Setelah mengatakan itu, Aomine berjalan menuju lemarinya lalu membukanya lebar, menunjukkan baju-baju miliknya yang digantung di sana.

Setidaknya sampai Aomine membuka lebar bagian tengah baju-baju itu dan menarik lapisan lemari yang sebelumnya tersembunyi. Akashi membulatkan kedua iris matanya melihat banyak sekali alat-alat yang asing hingga tidak asing lagi baginya. Menahan rasa takut demi egonya sendiri, Akashi mencengkeram ujung sofa semakin kuat.

Aomine mengambil sesuatu seperti kain hitam dengan bagian kapas empuk di tengahnya. Dia berjalan kembali ke Akashi tanpa menutupi lemari yang menjadi pusat perhatian laki-laki berambut merah itu, "Dibanding kekerasan dalam  _sex,_ aku  _prefer_  menyebutnya sebagai BDSM. Bagaimanapun juga aku masih senang melihat lawan mainku menikmati kekerasan yang kulakukan meski mereka masih denial untuk mengakuinya."

Memberikan kain hitam yang biasa disebut  _blindfold_ itu pada Akashi di depannya.

"Kau akan segera menyusul mereka, Akashi." Masih dengan tatapan marah, Akashi mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Aomine langsung, "Yah, sepertinya untukmu sih membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk mengaku. Tapi aku akan menikmati waktu itu, tuan muda." Tambahnya dengan santai.

Akashi mendecih pelan lalu menyambar  _blindfold_ itu sebelum berdiri dan mendorong Aomine kasar. Dia berjalan melewati pria itu dan berkata, "Kau terlalu banyak bicara. Cepat selesaikan ini." Menatap  _blindfold_ di tangannya, Akashi mendesis lagi, "Dan terima kasih untuk penutup mata ini. Satu-satunya yang bisa kuhargai darimu."

Aomine hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya, "Terima kasih kembali."

Setelah itu, Akashi langsung duduk di tepi kasur. Dia menatap  _blindfold_ di tangannya seperti berpikir lagi sebelum akhirnya dia menghela napas dan mengenakannya sendiri. Aomine masih diam dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Akashi yang benar-benar terlihat tidak peduli lagi dengan sekitarnya, hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan ini dan lepas dari jeratan polisi yang memanfaatkan kelemahannya dengan baik.

Apakah bisa berjalan selancar itu?

Tidak ada yang tahu.

Tepat setelah Akashi selesai memasang penutup matanya, Aomine berjalan mendekat. Tanpa sepengetahuan laki-laki yang telah kehilangan penglihatannya itu, Aomine langsung menurunkan tubuhnya dan memegang selangkangan Akashi yang masih tertutup celananya. Akashi langsung tersentak kaget dan wajahnya reflek memerah.

"A-Apa—"

"Hm, sudah kuduga kau masih belum sepenuhnya lemas sejak kita menghentikannya di lift beberapa waktu lalu," Akashi menggertakkan giginya, salah satu tangannya reflek meraih kaos putih Aomine dan menariknya hingga kusut sementara tangan lainnya bertahan di atas kasur di belakang tubuhnya.

Akashi tersentak lagi ketika Aomine menggerakkan tangannya di atas gundukan di antara dua kakinya, "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau ingin cepat menyelesaikan ini. Hebat juga kau menahannya sedari tadi."

"Berisik... bukan... begitu." Bisik Akashi di sela-sela napas kasarnya, "Aku... tidak pernah... menginginkan ini... sialan!" erangnya meskipun tangannya mencengkeram baju Aomine semakin kuat.

Aomine memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengangguk, "Iya iya, aku mengerti. Tapi..." menundukkan kepalanya, Aomine berbisik pelan, "...kalau kau memang tidak mau, apa boleh buat."

Tepat setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Akashi membuka mulutnya. Berteriak tanpa suara karena kaget. Aomine terus menekan miliknya yang sudah tegang di balik celananya, mendorong tubuhnya untuk terbaring di atas kasur sebelum Aomine mengurungnya. Dengan tangan besar yang telah terlatih, Aomine terus menekan bagian bawah Akashi hingga membuat pria berambut merah itu menutup mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Sementara Aomine berhenti untuk membuka kaos putih yang dikenakannya, Akashi mati-matian menahan rasa takut yang kembali menumpuk di dalam dirinya. Bukankah dia yang sejak awal menerima penutup mata ini agar dia tidak perlu melihat wajah pria brengsek itu selama mereka melakukannya? Lalu kenapa sekarang... dia mulai menyesal?

Akashi tidak bisa menebak apa yang Aomine lakukan. Dan untuk beberapa alasan, itu membuatnya takut. Bagaimana jika Aomine tiba-tiba memukulnya? Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba Aomine menghajarnya? Kalau sudah begitu, Akashi tidak akan punya waktu untuk menghindar. Semua pikirannya di balik dunia yang gelap membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan kekuatannya menghilang perlahan tapi pasti.

Jika dia lari sekarang... apa masih—

"Diam dan nikmati saja, Akashi. Aku sudah bilang, 'kan? Aku bisa mengirimkan foto itu kemana saja detik ini jika aku mau." Ucapnya. Napasnya mengenai wajah Akashi sehingga Akashi bisa menebak Aomine berada di atasnya sekarang.

Akashi merapatkan bibirnya dan menelan ludahnya sebelum memiringkan kepalanya. Menunjukkan leher putihnya yang jenjang dan bersih dari segala macam tanda. Aomine tersenyum penuh arti dan mulai mengendus sebelum membuka mulutnya pelan. Akashi menggertakkan giginya saat Aomine semakin gencar memberinya ciuman dan tangannya membuka kancing kemeja Akashi satu persatu, membuat hawa AC mengenai kulitnya langsung.

Di dalam kegelapan ini, semua fokus indra perasannya mengarah pada setiap sentuhan yang Aomine berikan padanya. Tubuh Akashi terus bergetar sementara tangannya menutup mulutnya sendiri agar tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara yang aneh. Aomine mulai menurunkan resleting celananya lalu menyentuh langsung milik Akashi membuat pria itu berjengit kaget. Terutama ketika Aomine mulai meremasnya kuat dan mengocoknya.

"Ha—ah—hmph!" saat Akashi menurunkan tangannya dan menunjukkan mulutnya yang terbuka dengan saliva yang tersambung di antara gigi-giginya, Aomine langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam. Berbeda dari ciuman-ciuman sebelumnya, Aomine mengajak lidah Akashi bertarung dan kepalanya terus bergerak mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Karena berciuman ini, Akashi tidak bisa melepas penutup matanya meskipun dia ingin. Kedua tangannya perlahan tapi pasti memeluk leher Aomine di atasnya dan dia membalas ciuman pria berambut biru  _spike_ tersebut. Kedua kakinya telah terbuka lebar selama Aomine terus menggerakkan tangannya. Kedua tangan Akashi mulai menjambak rambut Aomine dan usahanya untuk mengalahkan dominasi lidah Aomine berakhir sia-sia.

Tangan Aomine yang satu lagi kembali bergerak untuk meraba dada Akashi. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, Aomine langsung mencubit  _nipple_ yang telah menegang itu dengan cukup keras. Membuat Akashi melenguh kaget dan tubuhnya melengkung ke atas. Tidak cukup sekali, Aomine terus mencubit dan memelintir  _nipple_ yang telah memerah itu tanpa ampun hingga Akashi terus mendesah di balik ciuman panas mereka dan miliknya semakin menegang di bawah sana.

Aomine melepaskan ciumannya dan tali saliva masih tersambung di antara kedua lidah mereka. Aomine menjilat bibirnya sebelum mencium setiap wajah Akashi lalu turun hingga sampai ke dadanya. Gerakan tangannya mengocok milik Akashi di bawah sana semakin intens saat mulut Aomine sendiri sudah menghisap  _nipple_ merah Akashi seperti anak bayi menghisap dada ibunya.

"Ngh—be-berhenti—" dari kedua tangannya di kepala Aomine, Akashi berusaha mendorong pria itu menjauh namun Aomine sama sekali tidak bergeming. Tenaganya terus berangsur menghilang, terutama begitu Aomine semakin fokus dengan miliknya.

Akashi bisa merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari dalam dirinya sebentar lagi. Dia menjambak rambut Aomine semakin kuat, "Ha... lepas—akh—"

Lalu semuanya menghilang.

Perasaan yang sama seperti saat di lift sebelumnya.

Akashi merintih pelan merasakan sakit yang masih belum terlepaskan sejak tadi. Dia meringis pelan dan meraih sprei di sampingnya untuk menariknya erat. Seandainya dia bisa melihat dirinya sekarang, terbaring di atas sprei yang berantakan dengan mulut terbuka mengeluarkan uap napas dan kedua  _nipple_ dada-nya yang berdiri tegang berkat perbuatan Aomine sebelumnya. Kedua kakinya yang terbuka sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun lagi, terutama miliknya yang sudah setengah berdiri dan mengeluarkan  _pre-cum_ di ujungnya.

Aomine berdiri dari posisinya, "Kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan hasratmu denganku. Sesuai keinginanmu, 'kan?" tanya Aomine sebelum tertawa kecil dan mengusap tangannya sendiri yang sempat terkena sedikit cairan Akashi. Yang ditanya masih belum menjawab, hanya suara engahan napasnya yang terdengar, "Baiklah, biar kulanjutkan lagi." Ucapnya sembari memegang pinggang Akashi dan membantu pria berambut merah itu berbalik hingga posisinya menungging. Aomine sengaja menyelipkan bantal di atas pinggang Akashi agar bagian pantatnya tetap di udara.

Akashi masih bertahan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menahan setiap suara lenguhan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Sesekali dia membuka mulutnya hanya untuk menggigit sprei dan memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

Aomine masih tersenyum santai dan menyentuh setiap tubuh Akashi yang bisa diraihnya. Semua… kecuali milik Akashi yang sudah bergetar hebat dan mengeluarkan sedikit demi sedikit  _pre-cum_ yang masih tertahan. Dia bahkan hanya menyentuh lubang bawah Akashi sekedarnya tanpa terlihat akan mempersiapkan apapun. Entah sudah berapa menit berlalu sampai Akashi membuka kedua matanya. Pandangannya masih gelap, namun dia tetap menoleh ke arah Aomine yang dia pikir berada. Di saat yang sama, Aomine berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkannya entah kemana.

"Sampai kapan... kau mau terus seperti ini!?"

Pria berambut biru yang kembali dengan  _riding crop_ di tangannya itu berhenti, "Hm? Bukankah aku sudah bilang semalaman?" Akashi terlihat menggertakkan giginya namun Aomine tidak menyadari itu. Dia duduk di samping Akashi dan memainkan ujung  _riding crop_ miliknya di atas punggung putih pewaris Akashi  _Corp_ tersebut, "Dengan kata lain, aku akan terus melakukan ini padamu sampai pagi tiba, Akashi. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat?"

Jeda sejenak, Aomine berpikir Akashi tidak akan menjawab. Sampai suaranya yang bergetar terdengar, "Bukan... Bukan itu maksudku."

"Oh, lalu?" Akashi tidak langsung menjawab, Aomine tersenyum melihat ini dan dia turun dari kasur lalu berdiri. Tepat di belakang Akashi, Aomine menyentuh milik Akashi yang sudah bergetar dengan ujung  _riding crop_ di tangannya. Merasakan ini, Akashi tersentak dan membuka mulutnya. Pinggangnya secara reflek bergerak mencari fraksi yang dibutuhkannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Beri tahu aku dengan jelas sampai aku mengerti, tuan muda."

Akashi menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal. Tidak. Dia tidak mau membiarkan Aomine merasa jauh lebih menang dari sekarang. Dia hanya akan mengikuti rencananya dari awal yang hanya perlu mengikuti permainan Aomine di awal lalu dia akan mencari celah untuk kabur. Ya, seharusnya begitu. Seharusnya semua berjalan lancar seperti pratinjau yang selama ini dilakukanya.

Lalu…

…kenapa?

Ada yang mendorong Akashi dan pria itu sudah tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi. Semua terasa hancur berkeping-keping ketika Akashi menurunkan tangannya dengan bergetar. Dia meremas salah satu sisi pantatnya yang masih berwarna putih bersih. Menunjukkan lubang yang berkedut, sisi-sisinya yang berwarna merah terlihat begitu menggoda dan lezat. Tangan Akashi membuat bentuk lubang itu sedikit tertarik seolah Akashi ingin membukanya lebih lebar.

Dan sejujurnya, Aomine sama sekali tidak mengantisipasi ini. Dia membuka mulutnya kaget dan ludahnya terasa mengering seketika.

Sikap submisif ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat celana Aomine semakin sempit. Seandainya bisa, dia ingin menggoda Akashi lebih jauh lagi. Menjatuhkannya terus ke dalam jurang hingga dia terlalu malu untuk merayap kembali ke atas. Oh, betapa Aomine ingin sekali melihat ekspresi yang penuh dengan keputusasaan itu.

Tapi, tidak sekarang.

Masih belum.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Baiklah, kali ini saja aku berikan." Aomine mengangkat tinggi  _riding crop_ di tangannya dan— _ **PLAK**_ —menampar pantat putih itu dengan mainan itu dengan ujungnya hingga membuat Akashi meringis kesakitan,"Tapi lain kali, kau harus meminta dengan lebih baik, Akashi."

Tidak ada jawaban, namun tubuh Akashi masih bergetar hebat. Aomine harus memuji perjuangan Akashi untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya sekarang. Mengingat bagaimana latar belakangnya dari kalangan atas, pasti tidak semudah itu. Aomine sendiri mungkin harus bertaruh apakah dia masih bisa selamat setelah melakukan ini atau tidak. Walau pada akhirnya, dia bisa mengabaikan itu dengan tenang.

Tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya, Aomine langsung membuka celananya dan baju-bajunya yang tersisa hingga tak ada sedikitpun kain yang menempel di tubuhnya. Setelah mengambil  _lotion_ dan mengoleskannya pada miliknya sendiri, Aomine langsung memegang pinggang Akashi dan memasukkannya dalam sekali gerakan tanpa ampun.

"GAAKH! AKH!"

Akashi tercekat hingga lupa menutup mulutnya. Di saat yang sama, Aomine sedikit kaget merasakan kesempitan yang asing untuknya setelah sekian lama. Bukan hanya itu saja, kedua mata Aomine terbuka lebar melihat milik Akashi sudah menyemprotkan cairannya keluar tanpa bisa berhenti. Kedua kakinya berusaha bergerak seolah ingin lari menjauh dari Aomine meskipun tahu dia tidak akan bisa.

Aomine tertawa lalu berbisik, "Wah wah, aku bahkan belum bergerak." Meraih bagian belakang rambut Akashi dan menjambaknya, "Kau benar-benar memiliki potensi, Seijuro." Penuh dengan nada seduktif, Aomine mendekatkan dadanya dengan punggung Akashi. Merasakan sengatan luar biasa ketika kulit mereka saling bersentuhan tanpa penghalang.

"Ha—ha?" sebelum bisa menebak apa yang terjadi, Aomine sudah lebih dulu menarik penutup mata Akashi, membuat pria berambut merah itu mendapatkan kembali penglihatannya. Namun, bukan itu yang diinginkan Akashi, "Tu-Tunggu, kembalikan—HAH!"

Bergerak tanpa memikirkan pendapat pria di bawahnya, Aomine memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan menghajar titik yang membuat Akashi berteriak semakin kencang. Kedua tangan Akashi reflek mencakar sprei sehingga tidak ada yang menutupi kedua mata maupun mulutnya. Tubuhnya terguncang mengimbangi gerakan Aomine yang terlalu kasar untuk dirinya yang baru saja mencapai klimaksnya.

Entah apakah waktu berjalan cepat atau malah berjalan terlalu lambat, Akashi sudah tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi. Gerakan Aomine yang mengisi tubuhnya seakan menggantikan seluruh pikiran memusingkan yang selama ini ada di kepalanya tanpa diminta. Semalaman mereka terus seperti itu, berkali-kali Aomine menahan kepala Akashi dan membimbingnya agar mereka bisa berciuman lagi dengan Aomine yang tetap bergerak di belakangnya.

"Ao—Aomine… hah! Ah, hentikan hah!"

Akashi bahkan tidak ingat sudah berapa kali dia keluar malam ini. Mengesampingkan kata-katanya yang masih berusaha menolak pria di atasnya itu, Akashi terus mencapai puncaknya hingga dia kehilangan tenaga seutuhnya dan jatuh pingsan.

Hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah… suara Aomine yang terus mengucapkan nama depannya berulang kali seperti kaset rusak.

Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

Meski begitu, rasanya cepat sekali sampai berikutnya Akashi membuka mata, dia sudah berada di atas kasur dengan posisi yang benar dan cahaya matahari langsung mengenai sedikit wajahnya. Akashi menoleh untuk melihat jendela yang telah dibuka sedikit gordennya agar cahaya bisa tetap masuk meski tidak cukup terang sehingga Akashi masih bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

"…Sudah… pagi." Gumamnya pelan sebelum menghela napas dan duduk. Akashi merintih berkali-kali setiap dia bergerak, merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Akashi mengusap dahinya lalu memijatnya pelan. Sebelum membuka kedua matanya lalu menoleh ke arah meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

Ada secarik kertas yang bertuliskan nomor telepon seseorang. Tanpa perlu menebak, Akashi tentu tahu nomor siapa itu. Terlebih dengan catatan di bawahnya.

'Hubungi aku kapan saja. Maaf, aku pergi duluan karena harus bekerja.'

Kemudian ada mangkuk berisi sup yang sepertinya sudah agak dingin. Menandakan waktu sudah cukup lama berlalu sejak itu selesai dibuat. Akashi menghela napas yang ke sekian kalinya. Dia mengambil kertas bertuliskan nomor telepon itu dan meremasnya.

Akashi nyaris saja melemparnya jauh ke depan sebelum dia menahan tangannya. Mendengus keras, Akashi menundukkan kepalanya di atas kedua kakinya yang ditekuk, mengenai dahinya pada kedua lututnya yang menyatu.

"Brengsek…"

Memeluk dirinya sendiri, Akashi melirik ke arah dinding putih sebelum dia memejamkan kedua matanya lagi. Ingin melupakan setiap momen malam mereka… sebelum dia dilupakan terlebih dahulu.

Ya.

Lebih baik begitu.

"…apa pedulimu?"

Hanya saja, warna merah di kedua pipinya tidak dapat membohongi siapapun.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Mungkin sudah... hampir sebulan hubungan ini berjalan. Hubungan yang bahkan Akashi Seijuro tidak pernah menyangka akan dia miliki.

Sejak kapan hidupnya jadi sangat konyol hingga dia sendiri ingin menertawakannya seperti ini?

Walau begitu, tidak peduli berapa kali Akashi menanyakan dirinya sendiri, dia tetap menerima semua perlakuan Aomine Daiki. Lambat laun berjalan semakin rutin hingga Aomine tidak perlu menyinggung soal ancaman lagi. Antara itu atau memang Akashi yang sudah terlanjur terbiasa.

Ya. Dia sudah sangat terbiasa.

Dengan pandangan lapar yang seakan menelanjanginya setiap saat itu.

Padahal di sisi lain, Akashi sudah menyewa banyak mata-mata untuk meneliti kehidupan Aomine, membuka seluruh rahasia yang mungkin saja bisa dimanfaatkan untuk kelemahan pria itu. Namun ternyata, Aomine sendiri adalah tipe pria yang tidak begitu tertutup. Rasanya semua yang dia lakukan benar-benar sesuai kalkulasi dan tanpa cela. Sifatnya yang santai dan terlihat malas seakan menyembunyikan sosok jenius yang cukup mengerikan seandainya benar-benar diasah.

Sekilas, Aomine Daiki memang seperti sosok pria yang sempurna dan idaman untuk para wanita. Dia bahkan bisa menjadi contoh teladan bagi para pria lainnya.

Namun sebaik-baiknya batu yang indah... mereka masih memiliki karang.

Mungkin Aomine sendiri juga baru menyadarinya ketika dia melakukan hubungan tubuh pertama kalinya saat SMA. Libidonya tidak dapat menghilang semudah itu meskipun dia sudah melakukan  _sex_ dengan pasangannya dari sore hingga keesokan harinya tiba. Rasanya seperti ada yang kurang, ada yang masih mengganjal, masih ada yang belum tertutup.

Aomine terus menahan diri dan tidak mengatakannya pada pacarnya waktu itu. Menyalahkan dirinya yang mungkin aneh, Aomine tetap diam dan mencoba mencari alasan mengapa dirinya tak pernah bisa puas saat melakukan  _sex_ yang seharusnya menjadi kenikmatan duniawi untuk manusia normal. Hingga pacarnya menyadarinya lalu mereka bertengkar. Tanpa sengaja Aomine menyakiti kekasihnya itu sampai mereka melakukan  _sex_ yang jauh lebih kasar dari sebelumnya...

...dan saat itulah Aomine baru bisa merasa puas.

Entahlah, seakan ada yang membuatnya semakin terangsang setiap melihat air mata dan teriakan pasangannya saat memohon padanya.

Akashi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya setiap mengingat laporan-laporan soal Aomine Daiki yang dia baca di waktu senggangnya. Setelah lulus dari SMA, Aomine mulai berhenti memiliki kekasih. Aomine hanya mencari seseorang yang mau menerima sisi  _sexual sadism_ miliknya namun enggan terikat karena dia tidak menjamin akan memberi kasih sayang seperti yang mereka harapkan. Apalagi dia mulai fokus dengan profesinya sebagai polisi untuk membiayai keluarganya di kota seberang.

Jika dilihat oleh kacamata lain, Aomine Daiki menunjukkan bahwa dia selalu memegang kata-katanya. Sisi brengseknya terbungkus oleh pesonanya dengan sangat baik.

Dan pria itu... mengatakan bahwa dia ingin memiliki Akashi Seijuro.

Apakah Akashi bisa mempercayainya?

Tapi, kenyataan bahwa Akashi belum menggunakan kelemahan Aomine untuk mendorong balik pria itu saja… sudah cukup menjadi bukti bahwa Akashi ingin mencoba mempercayainya, 'kan?

Meremas kertas laporannya, Akashi mendecih. Dia menyisir rambut merahnya ke belakang sebelum menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Tangan turun perlahan tapi pasti hingga akhirnya sampai ke belakang lehernya. Merasa ada lekukan-lekukan kecil di sana, Akashi tidak perlu menebak apa itu dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Meraba tanda yang masih sedikit kemerahan sehingga mungkin perlu ditutupi oleh plester atau sejenisnya.

Akashi sedikit tersentak begitu mengingat momen terakhir mereka bersama hingga dia membuka kedua matanya. Masih di perjalanan, lebih tepatnya beberapa meter lagi sebelum masuk ke dalam apartemen Aomine, pria berkulit  _tan_ itu sudah lebih dulu menekannya pada tembok, mencium lehernya lalu memaksanya berbalik sehingga bibir mereka bertemu. Dalam rasa takut dan tegang karena bisa saja orang lain melihat mereka, tubuh Akashi tetap bereaksi di luar kendalinya. Aomine menyelipkan kakinya di antara kedua kaki Akashi sementara dia terus mencium dan meraba tubuh di hadapannya tanpa mempedulikan permohonan pemiliknya.

Baju rapi yang digunakan Akashi untuk datang ke rapat sebelumnya hanya butuh hitungan detik sebelum menjadi berantakan. Aomine terus mencium mulutnya, menutupi setiap kata penolakan yang masih Akashi usahakan untuk keluar. Kedua tangan Akashi meremas seragam polisi di depannya sementara kedua tangan Aomine sendiri sudah nyaman meremas pantatnya yang masih tertutup celana.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di titik dimana Akashi sadar mereka tidak mungkin bisa berhenti lagi. Mengambil kesempatan saat Aomine melepaskannya untuk mengambil napas, Akashi berbisik dengan suara parau di telinga pria itu…

"Lanjutkan di kamar… kumohon."

Tentu saja Aomine akan langsung tersenyum senang dan menurutinya. Kenyataan bahwa Akashi Seijuro yang penuh dengan rasa bangga itu telah memohon padanya membuat Aomine yakin dia telah maju selangkah dalam perjalanannya untuk mendapatkan hati dan tubuh pria berambut merah tersebut. Dan sesungguhnya, dia tidak sendirian berpikir seperti itu.

Karena Akashi juga sama, mempertanyakan apa yang berubah di dalam hatinya namun di saat yang sama dia juga menentang kenyataan itu habis-habisan. Lalu di saat terakhir itu setelah mereka melakukan  _sex,_ keduanya berada di suasana hening. Akashi yang masih telanjang di balik selimut hanya menyandarkan dagunya di atas dua tangannya yang terlipat. Dia memperhatikan punggung Aomine yang penuh dengan bekas cakarannya. Setidaknya sampai Aomine yang selesai minum itu membalikkan tubuhnya.

Akashi langsung mendengus dan melihat ke arah lain. Dia mencoba berdiri sebelum membuka selimutnya, "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Aomine.

"…Pulang."

"Hm… besok kau senggang?"

Akashi mengambil celananya sebelum menjawab sembari memakainya, "Ada pertemuan dengan klien jam satu siang."

"Oh…" Aomine terdengar kecewa, namun dengan cepat dia menutupinya dengan suaranya, "…kalau sudah selesai, segera hubungi aku ya."

Kata-kata ini membuat Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika dia berdiri, "Kau mau melakukan  _sex_ lagi?" Aomine hanya menjawab dengan anggukan seolah itu adalah pertanyaan yang sangat biasa. Akashi menghela napas dengan kesal, "Kenapa harus aku? Kau punya banyak mainan, 'kan—"

"Tidak." Suara Aomine yang berat dan disusul suara gelas yang diletakkan di atas meja itu membuat Akashi menoleh. Aomine berjalan ke arahnya lalu meraih lehernya, menahan kepala Akashi agar tetap mendongak sehingga dahi mereka bertemu, "Aku pernah bilang padamu, 'kan? Aku sudah berhenti main-main, Akashi."

Kedua iris merah Akashi membulat sebelum Aomine mencium bibir tipisnya sekilas.

"Aku tidak berhubungan dengan siapapun lagi kecuali kau."

Melihat Akashi yang terpaku di posisinya, Aomine hanya tersenyum sebelum melepaskan sentuhannya. Hal terakhir yang Akashi ingat adalah dia melihat Aomine berjalan menjauh lalu dia sendiri terdiam dan melanjutkan kegiatannya sebelum pulang ke rumah. Suka atau tidak, kata-kata Aomine terus membekas sampai hari ini hingga rasanya menyebalkan.

Apa dia benar-benar… bisa mempercayai semua itu?

Tidak, Akashi. Jangan tertipu—

_**DRRRRRDD** _

Suara hp yang bergetar membuat Akashi terkejut lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Secara reflek, Akashi mengambil hp itu dan mengangkat teleponnya, "Halo?" tangannya yang lain memijat dahinya frustasi karena polisi yang terus memenuhi kepalanya belakangan ini.

" _Hei Akashi, ini aku. Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

Lawan bicaranya itu langsung menyapanya tanpa memperkenalkan diri. Akashi butuh waktu sebelum dia sadar bahwa dia mengenali suara itu. Ekspresi syok itu kembali dan Akashi membuka mulutnya. Tangannya turun dan mengepal di atas meja.

"Niji…mura?"

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Pak Komisaris, apa anda mendengar saya?"

Pertanyaan ini menyadarkan Aomine yang sedang melamun dengan menatap tembok tak jauh di depannya. Membuka sedikit mulutnya, Aomine menoleh dan menatap langsung petugas yang memperhatikannya dengan heran. Aomine mengangguk asal.

"Ya, ya… aku mendengarmu."

"Ah, kalau begitu—"

"Kau lanjutkan saja penyelidikan TKP-nya dan laporkan pada inspektur dulu," membalikkan tubuhnya, Aomine melambaikan tangannya tak peduli dan berjalan menjauh, "setelah kau pastikan semuanya selesai, aku akan mengecekmu kembali."

Kata-kata ini entah kenapa membuat wajah pemuda yang Aomine tinggal pergi itu memerah, "Ba-Baik!" lalu dia berlari ke arah yang berlawanan, kembali ke lokasi dimana salah satu pembunuhan berantai terjadi tadi malam.

Untuk kasus darurat yang sampai membuat wakil jenderal polisi itu turun ke lokasi, Aomine sebaiknya menempatkan perhatian lebih dalam mencari bukti seperti para polisi lainnya. Namun sejak pagi—atau lebih tepatnya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu—pikirannya hanya fokus kepada satu hal. Dia menghela napas pelan saat tak ada yang melihat lalu mengambil hp dari dalam saku celananya.

"...Masih belum ada." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Mengecek pesan terakhir yang bahkan masih belum menunjukkan tanda telah dibaca oleh seseorang di seberang sana. Aomine menghela napas pelan dan kembali memasukkan benda elektronik tersebut ke dalam sakunya.

"Mungkin aku memang harus datang ke tempat—"

Ucapan Aomine terhenti ketika dia melihat seseorang yang sepertinya dia kenal tak jauh dari posisinya berdiri. Aomine berhenti melangkah untuk memastikan penglihatannya tidak salah. Saat ini dia bersama dengan beberapa rekannya berada di depan gedung lokasi pembunuhan, sisanya berada di dalam gedung untuk mencari segala bukti yang bisa mereka temukan. Hal inilah yang membuat sekeliling lokasi diberi tanda kuning yang melarang siapapun selain polisi untuk masuk ke lokasi TKP meski tidak cukup menghalangi kegiatan sibuk di daerah ini.

Namun di seberang gedung ini, ada restoran bintang lima yang memiliki dekorasi sederhana sehingga penampilannya tak sesuai nilai masakannya. Banyak pejabat yang sering makan di sana dengan keluarga hingga kekasih mereka. Karena itu, sebenarnya bukan hal yang aneh untuk Aomine melihat seseorang dari kalangan atas yang belakangan ini ditunggunya berjalan masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut.

Hanya saja yang menjadi pertanyaan Aomine adalah...

...siapa itu pria yang sedang berjalan bersama Akashi Seijuro?

Pria berambut hitam misterius itu terlihat berbicara dengan senyuman damainya pada Akashi. Lalu yang membuat Aomine semakin mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam adalah Akashi yang biasanya selalu dingin padanya itu, kini membalas pria di depannya dengan gestur yang sama. Seakan ada suasana hangat di antara mereka yang tidak bisa diganggu oleh siapapun.

Mungkin pengamatan Aomine terlalu pekat hingga Akashi bisa merasakannya. Pria berambut merah itu kehilangan senyumannya dan menoleh ke arah dimana dia merasakan seseorang sedang mengawasinya dengan intens dari jauh.

Kedua iris  _dark red_  miliknya bertemu dengan iris  _dark blue_ yang tajam itu.

Akashi terlihat membuka mulutnya sebelum menutupnya rapat kembali. Saat Aomine hendak membuka mulutnya dan berjalan mendekatinya, Akashi langsung membuka mulutnya. Sepertinya hal ini disadari pria di sebelahnya yang langsung bertanya ada apa... sebelum dia melihat ke arah Aomine.

Tapi sebelum pria itu sendiri mengatakan apapun, Akashi langsung memegang tangannya dan menariknya masuk ke dalam restoran. Tangan Akashi yang mengaitkan diri dengan tangan laki-laki itu membuat kedua alis Aomine mengernyit semakin dalam.

"Apa-apaan..." geram Aomine pelan sampai dia terdiam tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi dengan salah satu pemimpin mereka, salah satu polisi mendekatinya, "Tuan Aomine—"

"Aku pulang dulu." Ucapan dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibantah itu membuat polisi yang hendak memanggilnya tersentak kaget. Dia terpaku di posisinya dan menatap ngeri punggung Aomine yang semakin menjauh, "Sampaikan pada inspektur dan yang lainnya aku sedang tidak enak badan." Tambahnya tanpa jeda.

"O-Oh, baik... saya mengerti."

Meskipun sang polisi tahu Aomine hanya membuat alasan dan dari nada bicaranya lebih menunjukkan ada masalah selain 'tidak enak badan', tentu saja dia tak dapat berbuat apapun selain mengangguk cepat. Akhirnya sembari meremas erat kertas di pegangannya, dia hanya bisa mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan bingung.

Di sisi lain, Aomine telah menggertakkan giginya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat hingga kuku-kuku miliknya menancap dalam pada kulit telapak tangannya. Kedua kakinya yang berjalan terus menapak dengan tekanan sehingga mengeluarkan suara langkah yang keras. Aura kemarahan yang dia tunjukkan menguar luas membuat orang-orang yang dia lewati secara spontan menoleh ke arahnya.

Tidak. Aomine tidak akan mempedulikan mereka. Masa bodoh dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan, sekarang di pikirannya hanya ada satu.

Alasan mengapa Akashi tidak membaca pesannya atau bahkan mengapa dia tidak menghubunginya belakangan ini.

...Mungkin Aomine Daiki terlalu cepat memberi kepercayaan padanya.

**#**

Keesokan harinya, Akashi Seijuro terlihat berjalan keluar sendirian tanpa ada yang menemani. Hari telah gelap sejak malam tiba beberapa menit yang lalu namun Akashi tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali. Dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel panjang yang digunakannya, Akashi mencari kehangatan sendiri sebelum kedua kakinya berhenti tepat di depan pintu bar yang terbuka.

Suasana hangat dari dalam ruangan dan cahaya yang menembus keluar membuat Akashi menoleh. Memperhatikan kedamaian yang berada di sana, Akashi menghela napasnya, "…Aku harus menenangkan diri dulu." Gumamnya sebelum dia berjalan masuk ke dalam bar sederhana tersebut.

Sambutan selamat datang langsung masuk ke dalam telinga Akashi. Tanpa berniat membalasnya, Akashi langsung mengambil satu kursi kosong di depan meja bar, tepat di tengah. Hampir tidak ada yang datang sendiri ke sini, paling sedikit berpasangan. Bisa dibilang Akashi seorang yang tidak membawa siapapun bersamanya.

Karena memang ini yang dia butuhkan.

Akashi hanya ingin lepas dari pergolakan batin ketika dia mau mempercayai seseorang yang baru di dalam hidupnya namun mantan kekasih yang dulu pernah masuk ke dalam hatinya kini kembali tanpa pemberitahuan.

Terlebih lagi… apa-apaan rasa bersalah ini?

Dia dan wakil kepala kepolisian itu… bukan siapa-siapa. Mereka hanya orang asing terhadap satu sama lain. Jawabannya sudah sangat jelas.

Lalu kenapa Akashi masih bingung?

Menggertakkan giginya kesal setelah memesan salah satu jenis alkohol, Akashi membuang mukanya. Dia menopang dagu di atas meja dan memainkan jari-jarinya hingga menimbulkan suara. Sampai salah satu bartender datang dan meletakkan pesanannya, "Silahkan tuan."

Akashi masih diam dan meraih kaki gelas itu sampai tiba-tiba tangan seseorang memegang sisi meja di sampingnya dengan suara keras. Akashi tersentak kaget, apalagi begitu dia merasakan tubuh seseorang menyentuh punggungnya dan napas berat mengenai daun telinganya. Keringat dingin mengalir di sisi wajah Akashi.

Tanpa perlu menoleh, Akashi tahu siapa satu-satunya pria yang bisa membuatnya terintimidasi sekarang.

"…Lama tak bertemu, Akashi." Suara serak basah yang tidak bisa dilupakannya itu membuat Akashi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam, "Perasaanku saja atau sepertinya kau semakin kurus sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu?"

Akashi masih tidak menjawab. Dia melirik ke arah berlawanan dari Aomine yang semakin mendekat pada sisi wajahnya. Tidak ada yang mempedulikan posisi mereka mengingat hubungan di antara dua pria yang muncul di bar-bar malam seperti ini adalah hal yang sudah biasa. Keduanya cukup berhati-hati menyembunyikan wajah mereka mengingat profesi mereka sendiri sangat berpengaruh untuk negeri ini.

Tidak kunjung direspon membuat Aomine menutup mulutnya dan rahangnya semakin mengeras. Sudah cukup basa-basinya, dia akan langsung ke inti permasalahan mengapa dia berada di sini sekarang, " _Ne,_ Akashi," jeda sejenak, Aomine memberi waktu untuk Akashi menebak apa yang akan dia katakan, "kenapa kau mengkhianatiku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Akashi reflek menjawab, "Aku tidak mengkhianati siapapun."

Aomine mengeryitkan kedua alisnya lebih dalam, "Meskipun kau tidak membalas pesanku dan pergi dengan laki-laki lain?" menggenggam sisi meja semakin erat, Aomine menambahkan, "Jangan lupa, kau sudah menjadi milikku—"

"Kau bercanda? Aku tidak ingat pernah setuju menjadi milikmu," Akashi meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas dada Aomine dan mendorongnya agar dia bisa menoleh sehingga ujung hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan, "bukankah seharusnya jawabanku sudah jelas? Kau masih tidak mengerti juga setelah kudiamkan selama hampir sebulan? Apa kau memang sebodoh itu?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Tentu saja Aomine masih memasang gestur tenangnya meski ekspresinya tidak berubah, "...Apa kau lupa dengan posisimu sekarang?" tanyanya dengan nada dalam yang berbahaya.

Akashi mengabaikannya dan kembali mengambil gelas yang tadi sempat dilupakannya. Dia langsung meminum hingga isinya tersisa setengah di dalam gelas. Aomine hanya diam memperhatikan itu sampai Akashi meletakkan kembali gelasnya di atas meja, "Kau sendiri juga jangan lupa. Aku sudah memiliki banyak bukti yang bisa menghancurkan hidupmu kapan saja aku mau." Lanjut Akashi lagi dengan nada yang tak kalah tajamnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu. Berhenti bermimpi dan pulanglah."

Mengucapkan itu dengan sinis, menatap Aomine rendah seperti binatang pengerat yang bertahan hidup di selokan. Jelas terlihat bahwa sisi ini adalah salah satu sifat asli yang dimiliki Akashi Seijuro.

Untuk beberapa saat, Aomine terlihat diam sebelum tiba-tiba tersenyum. Aomine mendengus pelan sebelum tertawa kecil.

Akashi membuka sedikit mulutnya, "...Apa yang lucu?"

"Tidak. Hanya tidak habis pikir kau masih bisa keras kepala setelah melewati malam-malam itu denganku." Meraih dagu Akashi dan mengelusnya pelan, Aomine tersenyum penuh arti, "Kalau kau terus seperti ini, aku jadi semakin menginginkanmu lho?"

Amarah kembali menghampiri Akashi yang langsung menggertakkan giginya. Dia menampar tangan Aomine dari dagunya dan berniat berdiri dari kursinya, "Sialan, aku benar-benar akan—"

Ucapan Akashi terhenti ketika dia akan berdiri, tiba-tiba langkahnya goyah hingga dia menahan tangannya di atas meja. Akashi memasang ekspresi bingungnya namun di saat yang bersamaan, dia mulai memejamkan sebelah matanya erat saat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya. Sebelah tangan Akashi memegang kepalanya dan mulai meremas rambut merahnya sendiri.

"Akh... Kenapa—"

"Hmm, obatnya bekerja lebih cepat dari dugaanku." Kata-kata Aomine membuat Akashi melirik tajam ke arah pria itu, meski dia masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. Aomine hanya tersenyum miring dan menyipitkan kedua matanya. Dia menunjukkan sebungkus obat berbentuk kapsul, membuat Akashi menggertakkan giginya, "Kau harus berhati-hati saat minum di dekatku. Terlebih ketika kau sedang membuatku marah."

Akashi dapat merasakan amarahnya membuncah saat dia mendengar semua ini walau akhirnya dia hanya bisa mengumpat, "Dasar… brengsek." Dan perlahan tapi pasti, Akashi semakin kehilangan kekuatannya. Kedua matanya sendiri terasa semakin berat hingga akhirnya menutup sempurna bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang jatuh lemas.

Aomine langsung menangkapnya dengan sigap, membuat wajah Akashi tepat jatuh di atas dada bidangnya. Dia memegang bahu Akashi dan merapikan posisinya ketika bartender yang curiga datang menghampiri mereka, "Anu… apa semua baik-baik saja?"

Aomine yang masih mengenakan tudung itu menoleh sedikit dan menunjukkan senyumannya, "Tidak ada masalah, dia hanya lelah. Aku sudah bilang padanya dari kemarin untuk istirahat karena terus bekerja  _nonstop,_ tapi dia tidak mau mendengarku." Merubah posisi Akashi sehingga Aomine bisa menggendong tubuh pria itu di atas kedua tangannya, Aomine meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja bartender tersebut.

"Maklumi saja…" dengan senyuman yang mencurigakan, Aomine melanjutkan sebelum berbalik pergi, "…ini salah dia sendiri."

Setelah mengatakan itu, sosok Aomine dan Akashi menghilang dari bar… memberi tanda tanya besar pada orang-orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Walau begitu, selain Akashi yang masih pingsan di gendongannya, Aomine terus berjalan dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Tudung yang dia kenakan membuat wajahnya tertutup dengan baik.

Selama perjalanannya menuju hotel terdekat, Aomine bahkan tidak berinisiatif menutup wajah Akashi. Tidak peduli meski ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya mengenal dia hingga berhenti berjalan dan mencoba melihat lebih jelas.

 _Well,_ tidak masalah, 'kan?

Karena pada akhirnya yang akan malu adalah tuan muda kaya raya yang masih butuh pelajaran intens ini.

Bagi Akashi sendiri, rasanya seperti sudah selamanya. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak sadar hingga nyaris lupa segawat apa situasinya sekarang. Atau mungkin… dia memang sudah benar-benar lupa.

Seandainya saja hidupnya bisa setenang ini…

…ya, seandainya—

_**BYUR** _

Suara air yang ditumpahkan di atas seseorang di atas kasur itu menggema. Akashi langsung terbatuk keras dan tentu saja tersadar dari tidur panjangnya. Sebelum bisa menebak siapa yang menyiramnya, gerakannya yang terbatas membuat Akashi teralihkan perhatiannya. Akashi mengerjapkan kedua matanya berulang kali dan napasnya memburu cepat. Setelah semua kesadarannya berhasil terkumpul, Akashi langsung melihat pelaku yang berdiri di samping kasurnya.

"Kau..." pria itu hanya tersenyum dan Akashi bergerak untuk memukul wajahnya namun gagal. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri hanya untuk melihat kedua tangannya telah terikat kuat di tiang-tiang kasur. Bukan hanya itu, Akashi menatap  _horror_ sesuatu yang terpasang di tubuhnya.

 _Lingerie_ hitamyang bisa dibilang pakaian untuk wanita pada umumnya... kini dia mengenakannya. Wajah Akashi memerah perlahan tapi pasti, memiliki banyak arti yang tercampur menjadi satu.  _Lingerie_ hitam itu terpasang ketat di tubuhnya, renda bunga berada di setiap sisinya. Kain tipis yang seperti kassa namun lembut menutupi otot perutnya—tentu saja itu percuma karena siapapun masih bisa melihatnya.

Lalu yang paling buruk adalah  _nipple_ milik Akashi yang baru saja menegang karena terkena air dingin itu terlihat sangat mencolok saat keluar dari lubang yang sepertinya sengaja dibuat untuk menimbulkan kesan  _sexy_. Jika dilihat dari luar, seakan  _nipple_ Akashi diikat dengan tali yang membentuk pita pada  _lingerie_ tersebut.

Satu-satunya yang bisa Akashi syukuri adalah celana dalam yang masih menutupi keseluruhan bendanya di bawah sana. Itupun masih terasa tidak benar-benar menyembunyikan apapun karena kedua kaki Akashi yang diikat melebar. Akashi tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali sementara tali-tali ini mulai menyakiti pergelangan tangan dan kakinya yang terus berusaha berontak.

"APA-APAAN INI? LEPASKAN AKU, AOMINE!"

_**CKREK** _

Suara itu membuat Akashi menahan napasnya lagi. Dia menggertakkan giginya dan berusaha Tak peduli bagaimana memalukannya kondisi dia sekarang, dia masih bisa memasang ekspresi marahnya pada Aomine yang tersenyum melihat layar hp-nya.

"Bagus juga. Lihat, Akashi." Menunjukkan hasil fotonya, Akashi langsung memasang ekspresi  _horror_ yang tidak pernah Aomine lihat sebelumnya. Tertawa kecil, Aomine menarik hp miliknya kembali, "Yah, aku memang tahu kau akan cocok memakai pakaian feminim seperti apapun. Apalagi dengan tubuh basah seperti ini." Duduk di tepi kasur, Aomine membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berbisik dengan suara serak di telinga Akashi.

"Apa kau tahu? Sekarang kau seratus kali lebih menggoda, pelacurku."

Ucapan ini membuat Akashi bergerak kasar lagi, "Breng—HMPH!" Aomine langsung mencium mulut Akashi yang hendak memakinya lagi. Dia memasukkan lidahnya dengan lihai, membuat Akashi yang berusaha menggerakkan kepalanya justru tersedak dan mendesah tertahan. Kepala Akashi yang semakin mendongak justru memberi jalan masuk yang mudah untuk Aomine.

Kedua alis Akashi bertaut, lidahnya terlipat dengan tekanan Aomine di atasnya. Tangannya yang terikat terus mengepal meski tak bisa terlalu kuat karena pengaruh obat di tubuhnya masih terasa. Aomine hanya menarik dirinya ketika dia membutuhkan oksigen. Ketika mereka saling mengatur napas, Aomine kembali mencium Akashi bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mulai bergerak meraba tubuh di balik  _lingerie_ hitam itu.

"Ha… hah—" ciuman terakhir, Akashi sudah tidak bisa mengeluarkan tenaganya lagi. Dia terbaring lemas saat Aomine kembali menarik dirinya, lidahnya nyaris tertarik keluar sebelum akhirnya menyisakan jembatan saliva di antara mereka. Sebelum Akashi bisa menutup mulutnya, Aomine sudah lebih dulu memasukkan jempolnya sehingga dia menarik mulut Akashi yang terbuka, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih dan bagian dalam mulut itu lebih jelas.

Kedua mata Akashi mulai berair merasakan sakit saat Aomine mencubitnya namun di saat yang sama, sentuhan pelan Aomine terasa menyiksanya. Dia ingin… pria itu menyentuhnya lebih tegas seperti biasa. Dengan tekanan yang kasar pun tak masalah, selama Akashi bisa merasakannya. Aomine hanya menggunakan ujung-ujung jarinya, memberikan sengatan tak pasti pada pria di bawahnya.

"…Tatapanmu seperti memohon padaku." Akashi tidak mau menerima itu, dia berusaha mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan menggeleng cepat. Namun tangan Aomine memaksa kepalanya untuk tetap di tempat, "Hm, setidaknya dengan ini aku jadi tahu kau tidak membiarkan laki-laki itu menyentuhmu. Bagus sekali, Akashi."

Tentu saja Akashi ingin menunjukkan penolakannya, namun begitu tangan Aomine menangkup penuh miliknya yang masih tertutup celana dalam hitam yang sangat tipis, Akashi reflek mengeluarkan erangannya. Aomine tersenyum melihat reaksi ini sebelum senyuman itu hilang dan dia hanya diam sementara tangannya terus bergerak merangsang benda yang sudah menegang di balik celana.

"Heun…tikanh…" pinta Akashi meski tangan Aomine masih berada di mulutnya. Dari gerakannya, dia berusaha menutup kedua kakinya meski tahu percuma, "…Aoh…mine." Ucapnya berulang kali. Teriakannya kembali tertahan ketika Aomine memberi tambahan tekanan yang membuat tubuhnya tersentak kaget tanpa bisa melawan. Jari-jari Aomine sendiri hanya melewati permukaan lubangnya, tidak berniat memasukkannya sama sekali.

Akashi tidak tahu kenapa Aomine tiba-tiba berubah menatapnya dingin seperti ini. Seakan dia benar-benar ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak main-main dan sedang marah sekarang. Tatapan merendahkan yang biasa Akashi gunakan saat menatap lawannya… kini seolah dikembalikan padanya.

Seharusnya Akashi merasa marah dan terhina. Siapa Aomine Daiki sampai dia pikir bisa menatap Akashi seperti ini?

Tapi… Tapi, meskipun begitu—

—kenapa tubuhnya terasa sangat panas?

Apa yang sebenarnya… dia inginkan?

"Lubangmu berkedut, Akashi." Suara Aomine yang kembali muncul membuat Akashi tersentak. Apalagi ketika salah satu jari Aomine menahan lubangnya untuk tidak menciut dan tertutup lagi. Sudah di ujung… sedikit lagi—"Sayang sekali jika kau tidak bersikap sesuai dengan apa yang kau pakai, 'kan? Aku sudah susah payah membelikan ini untukmu, mana rasa terima kasihmu?" tanyanya sembari memainkan jarinya yang hanya berputar-putar di permukaan lubang.

Akashi membuka kedua tangannya hanya untuk mencengkeram talinya semakin kuat. Dia berusaha bertahan dengan menggertakkan giginya dan menoleh ke samping. Enggan menyerah begitu saja walau tahu mungkin dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Aomine tidak mempermasalahkan itu, dia akan menunggu sampai Akashi merusak dirinya sendiri.

Karena dia tahu, cepat atau lambat tuan muda ini akan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Setelah cukup lama menggoda milik Akashi di balik celana dalam, Aomine mulai menyentuh langsung kulit berwarna putih itu. Sebagai laki-laki yang juga pernah menjadi atlit saat SMA dan kuliah dulu, Akashi memiliki kulit kencang dengan lekukan otot yang pas. Kontraksi ototnya terlihat jelas ketika dia menegang merasakan sentuhan langsung Aomine. Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan erangan maupun desahan yang bisa keluar kapan saja dari mulutnya.

Lalu tiba waktunya dimana Aomine menghentikan seluruh gerakannya. Hanya diam di sana tanpa melakukan apapun, membuat Akashi perlahan tapi pasti membuka kedua matanya. Dia melihat tangan Aomine yang sudah berada di balik celananya sebelum melihat ke arah Aomine.

"Apa…" tanyanya lirih. Kehilangan kata-katanya, dia kembali terdiam. Perasaan takut yang dibencinya mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Melihat Akashi masih belum menyerah, Aomine menghela napasnya. Dia menarik tangannya kasar hingga Akashi kaget dan reflek memejamkan kedua matanya. Aomine berdiri dari posisi duduknya, dengan cepat dia melepas ikatan tangan dan kaki Akashi sebelum pergi mengambil air minum di mejanya.

Akashi yang baru saja terlepas itu bergerak perlahan untuk bangkit. Dia duduk di tengah Kasur dan memperhatikan Aomine yang kini hanya diam memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau, 'kan?" Aomine mendengus pelan dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "Lama-lama melelahkan juga jika hanya aku yang terus berusaha menarikmu." Lanjut Aomine tanpa menyembunyikan ekspresi kecewanya.

Mendengar ini, Akashi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Kau—"

"Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang atau memohon padaku dengan suara manismu itu…" Aomine menyipitkan kedua matanya senang sebelum menyandarkan wajahnya dengan tangan di atas sisi kursi yang dia duduki, "…kau bisa memilih yang mana saja."

Akashi menggertakkan giginya marah. Dia meremas  _lingerie_ yang dia kenakan dengan kuat. Hanya saja begitu dia ingin merobeknya, tangan Akashi tertahan entah kenapa. Aomine menyadari ini dari jauh dan masih memasang senyuman penuh artinya. Dari posisi ini saja, dia bisa melihat iris mata merah kecokelatan itu mulai tertutup kabut nafsu yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Sementara itu di sisi Akashi, dia masih terdiam melihat getaran di miliknya yang menegang dan terlihat nyeri. Akashi menelan ludahnya sebelum menyentuh miliknya sendiri dan meremasnya.

"Oh, kau ingin memberiku pertunjukan solo?"

Akashi memberi tatapan mematikannya pada Aomine sebelum meremas miliknya semakin kuat. Keinginan tubuh dan otaknya bertentangan. Detik berikutnya, Akashi sudah membuka kedua kakinya di atas kasur yang selurus dengan posisi dimana Aomine duduk. Tangan Akashi mulai bergerak mengocok miliknya sendiri dan tubuhnya menggeliyat di atas kasur.

"Ha… hngh!" menggigit sprei di samping wajahnya, Akashi menahan desahannya sementara tangannya terus berusaha mencari klimaks yang tertunda. Kedua matanya telah terpejam erat sementara dia memberantakkan kasur malang di bawahnya.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Masih belum cukup.

Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya!?

Tidak tahu lagi aturan mana yang harus dia ikuti, akhirnya Akashi meraih lubang miliknya. Bergetar, memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam. Akashi merubah posisinya agar bisa masuk jauh lebih dalam. Namun, tak peduli berapa kalipun dia merubah posisi atau bahkan menambah jumlah jari di dalam lubangnya yang lapar itu… Akashi tak bisa menyentuh bagian yang paling diinginkannya. Rasanya seperti digantung dengan hebat dan itu benar-benar menyiksa.

Kenapa… Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini?

KENAPA!?

"Halo, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa pertunjukannya berhenti?"

Suara Aomine yang terdengar jelas menahan tawa itu membuat Akashi membuka kedua matanya dan melirik ke sumber suara. Aomine belum merubah posisinya selain melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Seakan dia menunggu sesuatu dari Akashi. Pria berambut merah itu menggeram pelan, dia mencoba membuka mulutnya meski akhirnya menutupnya lagi. Harga dirinya masih berusaha menahan setiap kata-katanya.

Tapi, meski begitu—

"...Akashi?"

—dia masih membutuhkan 'itu'.

Menelan ludahnya, Akashi merangkak turun dari atas kasur. Dia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Aomine yang melihatnya bingung. Setidaknya sampai dia tiba-tiba turun berjongkok dan meraba celana Aomine. Pria berambut biru itu sempat terkejut namun dia langsung tersenyum begitu mengerti dan membiarkan Akashi melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Aomine mengusap rambut Akashi yang telah menarik resleting celananya lalu mengeluarkan benda miliknya.

Benda itu masih belum terlalu tegang sehingga Akashi harus berinisiatif merangsangnya. Dia mencium benda berurat tersebut sebelum menjilatnya. Usapan Aomine di kepalanya tidak membuatnya berhenti membuka mulutnya lalu memasukkan benda itu ke dalam. Kedua tangan Akashi telah meremas celana Aomine sebagai pendukungnya saat mulai bergerak menghisap kejantanan itu.

"Wah..." Aomine meremas rambut merah di bawahnya ketika keringat dingin mengalir di pipinya, "...sejak kapan tuan muda mempelajari trik ini?" tanyanya tanpa mengharapkan jawaban dari mulut yang sibuk menelan miliknya sampai ke ujung tersebut.

Dan Akashi memang tidak menjawabnya. Kedua alisnya telah mengernyit merasakan milik Aomine yang terus membesar di dalam mulutnya. Enggan kalah begitu saja karena dia sendiri yang memulai tantangan ini. Kontraksi di dalam mulutnya terus memancing Aomine hingga ke ujung.

"Hmph!" karena gerakannya yang terlalu ceroboh, Akashi tersedak. Dia melepaskan milik Aomine dan terbatuk di dekat benda yang kini sudah terlihat menegang dan basah berkat usahanya itu.

Aomine membiarkan Akashi selesai batuk sebelum bertanya, "Sudah sampai sini, kau masih tidak mau mengatakannya?"

Mendongakkan kepalanya, Akashi bisa melihat kedua mata Aomine yang menunjukkan keseriusan dan selama keinginannya belum terpenuhi, dia tidak akan mundur. Sementara itu, kedua mata Akashi justru memburam. Dia memegang milik Aomine dan mendekatkannya pada pipinya.

" _I want... this._ " Kilatan mata Aomine terlihat. Tatapan sayu dan kedua pipi yang memerah di dekat kejantanannya itu tidak akan dia lupakan, " _Put it... inside me._ " Bisik Akashi dengan suara bergetar. Menahan rasa malu dan sakit ketika harga dirinya jatuh berkeping-keping. Bahkan mengucapkannya dengan bahasa asing pun tidak bisa mengurangi kadar kemaluan yang menyerangnya.

Aomine masih diam sebelum tiba-tiba dia tersenyum dengan getaran di ujung bibirnya. Dia langsung berdiri tanpa pemberitahuan apapun dan menggendong Akashi seakan dia hanya membawa boneka  _teddy bear._ Akashi sendiri tidak sempat kaget karena detik berikutnya Aomine sudah membantingnya kembali ke atas kasur.

"Ao—hmph!?" Aomine langsung menciumnya ganas dan menekannya hingga terbaring lagi di atas kasur. Akashi menjambak rambut Aomine ketika pria itu telah membuka kedua kakinya, merobek celana dalamnya, lalu memposisikan tubuhnya, "Tunggu, tung—aaakh!" Akashi akhirnya berteriak begitu Aomine memasukkannya langsung dengan sangat lancar tanpa hambatan.

Aomine menggertakkan giginya dan mengeluarkan seluruh rasa frustasi yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Tidak memikirkan lagi teriakan Akashi di bawahnya, Aomine terus bergerak brutal menekan titik yang sudah dihafalnya. Meskipun dengan dua kali tusukan saja Akashi sudah menemui klimaksnya, Aomine sama sekali tidak berhenti ataupun mengurangi kecepatannya.

Binatang itu telah melepaskan topengnya dan menunjukkan wajah aslinya.

Akashi tidak habis pikir... mengapa tadi dia membangunkan binatang buas ini di saat dia memiliki kesempatan untuk kabur?

Mengapa?

Tanpa bisa memikirkan alasannya, Akashi kembali pasrah saat Aomine membalik tubuhnya dan kembali menusuknya dalam. Akashi membuka mulutnya, lidahnya nyaris menjurus keluar. Kedua tangannya meremas sprei kusut di bawahnya sementara pinggangnya tetap di atas menerima segala bentuk dorongan yang Aomine berikan hanya untuknya. Sampai Aomine kembali maju dan mencubit kedua  _nipple_ miliknya yang telah menegang dengan paksa.

"Gguh! Akh, hen—ah di—di sana..."

"Hm? Dimana? Ini?" pertanyaan itu diakhiri dengan tarikan yang kuat membuat Akashi memekik sebelum menjatuhkan wajahnya di atas kasur. Reaksi ini membuat Aomine tertawa tanpa menghentikan gerakannya, "Aku harus melatih dadamu, 'kan? Bagaimana kalau ini masih terlalu kecil hingga anak kita nanti tidak dapat meminum susumu?" tanyanya sembari mencium leher Akashi dan sesekali menggigitnya.

"Anak—ha! Ah! Ti-Tidak mungkin—"

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?"

Akashi sedikit menoleh sehingga Aomine bisa melihat wajahnya yang telah kacau. Kedua matanya menahan tangis saat kenikmatan mengunci seluruh gerakannya, "Aku... tidak bisa—ngh—ha-hamil—" desahan kerasnya terdengar lagi saat Aomine menabrak titiknya kuat, "—aku—ah! Aku laki-laki—"

"Oh, itu yang kau khawatirkan?" Aomine tertawa kecil sebelum menjambak rambut Akashi dan memaksa kepalanya mendongak sementara dia kembali bergerak. Tidak memperbolehkan Akashi menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi, "Jangan khawatir—ha—aku akan memberimu spermaku sebanyak-banyaknya dan kupastikan kau mengandung anakku, Akashi." Bisiknya parau di tengah gerakannya yang semakin kasar.

"Tidak! Ah! Jangan!"

"Agar anak kita tumbuh dengan sehat, kupastikan melatih tubuhmu setiap hari," tangan satunya masih menahan kepala Akashi sementara tangan Aomine yang lain masih menarik dada Akashi dengan sangat kuat, "ayolah, kau ingin hamil, 'kan? Ayo ayo, akui saja."

Perasaan takut yang beralasan itu terus memenuhi kepala Akashi, "Tidak—"

"Kalau kau mau mengaku, aku akan memberimu  _sex_ sebanyak apapun yang kau mau. Bagaimanapun juga, aku memikirkan masa depan tubuh yang sudah haus akan sentuhanku ini," Aomine bisa merasakan Akashi mencapai klimaksnya lagi dan dia akan segera menyusul, "saat kau hamil nanti, aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab. Karena itu, akui saja." Tambah Aomine dengan senyuman maut di wajahnya.

Akashi tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Matanya semakin memburam dengan hawa nafsu yang membuat tubuhnya tak terkendali. Di saat dia hampir mencapai klimaksnya entah yang ke berapa, Aomine melepaskan diri dan berbaring di sampingnya. Menarik tubuh Akashi dan membimbingnya agar memasukkan sendiri kejantanan Aomine ke dalam tubuhnya lalu bergerak naik-turun di atas pria itu.

Tanpa perintah lagi, Akashi langsung mengikuti instingnya. Kaitan  _lingerie_ di bahunya telah jatuh sehingga memperlihatkan kulit putih yang telah penuh tanda itu dengan jelas. Kedua tangan Akashi di atas perut Aomine, menjadi penopang tubuhnya yang naik turun mengikuti keinginan tubuhnya. Akashi nyaris kelelahan dan berhenti bergerak sampai Aomine menampar pantatnya.

"Tidak ada waktu istirahat, pelacurku," ucapnya. Akashi menggertakkan giginya, namun dia kembali menurut dan bergerak lagi setidaknya sampai Aomine menahannya, "bagaimana untuk tawaranku yang tadi?" tanyanya, mengangkat kembali topik yang Akashi kira sudah berlalu.

Masih keras kepala, Akashi memaksa tubuhnya bergerak namun percuma. Hingga akhirnya air matanya mengalir dan suara paraunya keluar, "Iya..." terisak pelan, Akashi tak dapat memikirkan apapun lagi selain mengeluarkan cairannya yang terus tertahan, "...hamili aku, Aomine..." ucapnya dengan nada memohon yang sangat menggoda.

Aomine menjilat bibirnya sendiri, "Bagus." Dia menarik tangannya dan kembali menampar pantat itu hingga Akashi memekik, "Lakukan dengan benar. Jangan menyia-nyiakan spermaku, tuan muda." Tambahnya dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk iris merah yang telah tertutup kabut tersebut.

Akashi hanya mengangguk dan langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi ditahan. Aomine cukup salut dengan kekuatan yang masih Akashi miliki untuk menguras habis isi miliknya di dalam sana. Akashi mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengucapkan nama Aomine berulang kali seperti kaset yang rusak. Terus seperti itu hingga Aomine ikut bergerak dan membisikkan kata-kata kotor yang akan menekannya lebih jauh.

"Ao—"

"Panggil namaku, Seijuro."

Memeluk Aomine dengan kuat, Akashi berteriak merasakan cairannya yang keluar membasahi tubuhnya sendiri dan Aomine. Sementara cairan Aomine terus masuk ke dalamnya. Menyembur jauh ke dalam, memenuhi isi perutnya yang seketika terasa hangat. Mereka memejamkan kedua mata masing-masing merasakan penyatuan tubuh yang dalam.

Sayang sekali, seandainya Akashi bisa benar-benar hamil...

"Daiki... DAIKI!"

...mungkin Aomine tidak perlu susah payah menjadikan pemuda ini menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Jam demi jam telah berlalu hingga akhirnya tiba waktu mereka untuk istirahat. Seluruh tubuh yang terasa sakit membuat mereka tidak bisa tidur sama sekali meskipun rasa kantuk sudah di depan mata. Aomine sendiri hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya, memperhatikan langit-langit kamar hotel. Dia melirik ke arah Akashi yang terlihat tidur dengan posisi membelakanginya.

Merasa sudah cukup bisa bergerak, Aomine bangkit dan menggeser tubuhnya. Mengira Akashi sudah tidur, Aomine memeluk tubuh kecil itu dari belakang sampai suara Akashi yang sepertinya kaget dengan kehadirannya itu terdengar, "Ng? Kau masih bangun?"

Tidak ada jawaban, namun gerakan Akashi yang semakin meringkuk telah memberi jawaban yang lebih dari cukup.

Aomine tersenyum dan mencium rambut merah di depan wajahnya, "Syukurlah, aku tidak perlu menunggu pagi tiba." Bisiknya sebelum memeluk Akashi dengan lebih erat.

Merasakan ini, Akashi sedikit menoleh, "...Hah?"

"Sekali lagi, yakinkan aku..." Aomine membuka sedikit kedua matanya, "...maukah kau menjadi milikku, Akashi?"

Pertanyaan ini lagi. Akashi tahu dia memang sudah sangat bosan mendengar ini... tapi di saat yang sama, dia tahu Aomine tidak akan berhenti sampai dia sendiri bisa memberi jawaban yang tegas. Akashi memejamkan kedua matanya dan mendengus pelan.

Jika menolak... dia merasa munafik.

Jika menerima... dia merasa harga dirinya hancur.

Jadi, yang mana?

Menghela napas, Akashi bersuara pelan, "Memang apa untungnya jika aku menjadi milikmu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang telah kembali seperti biasanya.

Aomine sempat kehilangan senyumannya namun itu kembali dan dia memeluk Akashi lebih erat, "Yah, untuk pembukaan... bagaimana jika aku bilang kebutuhan tubuhmu terpenuhi?" pertanyaan ini membuat Akashi sedikit tersentak. Wajahnya memerah dan dia melirik ke arah lain, "Lalu, jika kau masih belum yakin juga..." jeda sejenak, Aomine seperti menggantung kata-katanya.

"Semua bukti penggelapan uang dari kantormu... akan kulenyapkan semua sampai habis tak bersisa." Sedikit maju agar dia bisa menjilat telinga Akashi sebelum berbisik lebih dekat di sana, "Dan akan kupastikan tidak ada siapapun yang bisa melacaknya."

Tersentak lagi, Akashi langsung mengepal tangannya dan nyaris menoleh, "Itu—"

"Tentu saja aku tahu ini juga akan mengancam statusku sebagai wakil kepala kepolisian kalau sampai ketahuan. Sebagai jaminan, aku tidak akan memintamu menghancurkan semua bukti kebusukanku. Kau bebas melakukan apapun pada semua bukti itu. Seperti yang kau bilang, kau bisa menghancurkan hidupku kapanpun kau mau."

Aomine tidak percaya dia mengatakan ini.

"Tapi, aku tidak peduli."

Mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, Aomine memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

"Karena jika kau tidak menjadi milikku... sama saja dengan memberiku jalan menuju kehancuran hidupku."

Pria berkulit  _tan_ itu menundukkan wajahnnya hingga tenggelam di tengkuk Akashi. Bibirnya mengenai kulit putih bersih yang sangat berlawanan dengan miliknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Seijuro."

Dan kata-kata ini adalah pemicu segalanya.

Akashi masih tidak ingin percaya. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh percaya. Selain itu, apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orang-orang jika mereka tahu pewaris Akashi  _Corp_ memiliki hubungan terlarang dengan seorang wakil kepala kepolisian yang menyukai  _sexual sadism?_

"Ini pertanyaan terakhirku." Aomine kembali mengangkat kepalanya, "Jika kau tidak mau, aku akan kembali pada kewajibanku. Maaf, tapi aku akan menyerahkan semua data tentang penggelapan uang ini pada seluruh pihak kepolisian. Ayahmu sebagai pemilik yang sekarang akan diselidiki sehingga harus mundur dari pemilihan politik. Kemungkinan terburuk, dia akan masuk penjara dengan tuduhan korupsi yang merugikan negara."

Penjelasan panjang lebar ini tidak membuat Akashi bergeming sedikitpun. Seolah dia tahu bahwa pembicaraan ini akan datang.

"Tapi tenang saja, kau akan bebas, Sei. Karena bagaimanapun juga, kau masih belum memegang langsung hak penuh atas Akashi  _Corp._ " Jeda sejenak, Aomine mengedipkan kedua matanya, "Aku juga akan pergi darimu... kita akan kembali bergabung dengan masyarakat dan kehidupan kita masing-masing jauh sebelum kita bertemu. Aku yakin dengan kemampuanmu, kau bisa membangun Akashi  _Corp_ kembali dari nol."

Semua ini tidak ada artinya. Akashi tahu semua ini dari awal. Semua ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat.

Tidak ada pilihan yang benar maupun salah.

Yang ada hanyalah pilihan yang akan menguntungkan siapa di antara mereka.

Mempertimbangkan semua pilihan itu dengan perjalanannya dari awal hingga sekarang...

"Apa pilihanmu, Sei?"

...Akashi Seijuro menutup kedua matanya.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Hari di penghujung minggu ini, Aomine Daiki terlihat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dia membereskan kertas-kertas yang bertebaran di atas meja lalu memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah map putih. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, Aomine memasukkannya ke dalam tas kerjanya lalu berjalan keluar ruangannya.

Di luar, dia melihat salah satu bawahannya, "Oh, tuan Aomine sudah mau pulang?  _Otsukaresama!_ "

Aomine membalas dengan senyuman ramahnya, "Ya _. Otsu._ " Jawabnya singkat. Dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan para rekannya yang lain. Masih seperti dulu, mereka semua yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu menatap Aomine Daiki penuh damba dan hasrat tak tersampaikan.

Aah.

Seandainya saja mereka mencoba untuk tahu.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari gedung kepolisian, Aomine masuk ke salah satu gedung perkantoran. Semua pin di tubuhnya telah tercabut sehingga tidak ada yang bisa langsung menebak apa jabatan polisi yang masuk ke dalam gedung mencurigakan tersebut. Dia memasuki  _lift_ dan naik ke salah satu lantai dimana dia bertemu dengan beberapa orang untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu. Mereka memberi kertas-kertas yang Aomine masukkan ke dalam map putih yang sama sebelum Aomine sendiri berjalan masuk lagi ke dalam  _lift_ dan turun.

Di lantai dasar, pintu  _lift_ terbuka tepat saat Aomine mendongakkan kepalanya. Di balik pintu itu, langsung berdiri seseorang yang dikenalnya. Sangat dikenalnya. Pria berambut merah itu menatap Aomine tajam yang hanya dibalas Aomine dengan senyuman penuh artinya.

Aomine berjalan keluar  _lift,_ melewati Akashi Seijuro hanya untuk memasukkan map putih itu ke dalam tas yang Akashi bawa.

"Perjanjian telah dibuat."

Mendengar ini, Akashi hanya diam dan melirik Aomine, "...Kau sama sekali tidak takut aku akan mengkhianatimu ya?"

Entah kenapa Aomine tertawa mendengar ini, "Jangan khawatir, aku sudah terbiasa menjadi gila dengan pilihanku," dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku sebelum menoleh balik ke arah Akashi, "lagipula jika kau benar-benar mengkhianatiku..."

"...aku tinggal membawamu mati bersamaku."

Saat Aomine mengatakan itu, sinar matahari yang akan tenggelam masuk ke dalam gedung. Memberi cahaya di belakang Aomine yang membuat aura pria berambut biru dan tinggi itu semakin mencekam. Senyumannya yang samar-samar terlihat membuat Akashi tahu bahwa Aomine serius dengan setiap kata-katanya.

Sungguh rusak.

Dunia ini sudah sangat rusak.

Tapi, bukankah mereka yang tinggal di dalamnya juga sama?

"Ya." Membalas senyuman Aomine dengan senyuman tipisnya, Akashi berjalan mendekat lalu berjinjit di depan Aomine. Mencium sekilas bibir itu dan berbisik, "Aku milikmu... Daiki."

Aomine tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya di belakang lekukan pinggang Akashi. Mendekatkan tubuh mereka sebelum kembali berciuman tanpa peduli. Membiarkan matahari menyinari mereka hingga tenggelam di balik awan dan membuat semuanya menjadi gelap gulita.

Demi hidupnya. Demi perasaan yang tidak diketahuinya. Akashi Seijuro akan hidup bebas dengan kalung rantai tak kasat mata di lehernya. Kalung rantai yang terpasang di leher seperti anjing penurut... dan ujungnya dipegang oleh pria berambut biru di pelukannya.

Memejamkan kedua matanya, Akashi telah menerima kenyataan bahwa dia selamanya akan hidup di dalam rantai milik pria ini.

...Tanpa menyadari bahwa dia sendiri memegang rantai yang sama di leher Aomine Daiki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**We break the moment that we're touched** _

_**Wrong about everything, we close our mouths** _

_**All of us used to be so innocent** _

_**But then somehow we were typecast as monsters** _

**.**

_**If we can't acknowledge all that's happened...** _

_**...how will we ever move forward?** _

_\- EVE ft. Hatsune Miku (Dramaturgy)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> AKHIRNYA SELESAI AAAAA! Maaf ternyata telat sekali jadinya, it should be December 20th, 2018 so... *ngitung* TELAT 16 HARI HAHAHAHAHA #diusir
> 
> Anyway, happy birthday untuk Akashi Seijuro! Jangan salahkan saya buat fic ini, salahkan yang pesan dengan plot seperti ini *kasih Kazu* #heh Terima kasih untuk Kazu yang sudah nge-commish, semoga suka dengan fic ini ehe. Maaf untuk segala kekurangan yang ada heuheu. Terima kasih juga untuk para readers yang mau membaca, review, hingga fave. Its really appreciated!
> 
> Happy (late) new year 2019! Mind to review, please? Thanks before! :D


End file.
